


Love Me or Bread ?

by Qingsquadorbit



Series: My collection [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Both hate each other, Bread, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Heejin thought that she's crazy, Hyunjin had a problem, Hyunjin loves bread, Obsession, TW - a lot mention of bread lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsquadorbit/pseuds/Qingsquadorbit
Summary: I love..Bread
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: My collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Love Me or Bread ?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this for fun, AT FIRST but then I like it haha so I finished it. I did this for days and decided to post it now. Hope you guys like 2jin
> 
> Also, I have Loona high school AU on twitter, mainly about iconic duo Hyunjin and Yeojin. And I put the list of main pairs of the AU. If you guys interested, twitter @qingsquadorbit :)

There’s a little girl in a dirty baggy clothes that always stood in front of a bakery, waiting for the owner to give her some of their breads for free. She never walk inside to buy one because there’s nothing in her pocket. She didn't have money so her choice is to stand there until the owner of the bakery saw her and gave her some rejected bread, then she’ll go. 

Every morning, evening and night, it's always the same. The owner didn't find it such a burden because they rather give the bread to someone who needs it than to just throw it away. But when they invited her inside to treat her a nice meals, she refused or even run away. Then she showed up tomorrow morning with an empty stomach. 

None of them knows who the little girl was and she never talk to anyone there. If someone asked her too many questions, she just ran and came back the next day. 

It goes on and on for almost a year and the owners, which were a married couple couldn't make any moves to help, afraid that the girl will run again. They just kept giving the bread and even the best fresh bread from the bakery and told the girl that it was the rejected one. Reason of that because the girl won't accept it unless it was rejected one where the shape of the bread was different and not pretty. 

That was just weird. Also the girl will sit down on the sidewalk once she got one and finished it before she walked away. They never see her bringing the bread with her though sometimes they gave her more than her hands could hold it. The husband put the bread in a paper bag, thinking that the girl will walk with it but no, she just sat there and finished it. 

Another day comes, the girl is not early nor late, she was there when it’s time. Looking through the glass window of the bakery, receiving smiles from the two couple from inside and she never return the smiles, her face stayed the same. A serious face with two wide eyes, gazing over the bread inside. 

Once the owners finished with their opening, one of them came out and handed her a new fresh bread. The girl could see how tempting it was so she didn't take it. 

“This is the rejected one, trust me.” The wife smiled at her. She just changing her gaze from the woman’s face to the bread. Then she slowly took it and went somewhere near to sit, not without a nodded that she always did. 

The wife didn't get back inside because something caught her eyes. The girl’s attire was different that day. She took a look at it closer and let out a soft gasp before smiled. Then she went in to call for her husband who then followed her outside again. She pointed her finger at the girl and her husband smiled too. 

The girl wore a kindergarten uniform, still looked dirty but it was the same uniform as their daughter. “I guess she goes to the same school as Heejin.”

“I know right? Maybe she can be Heejin’s friend?”

Then the husband’s smile faded as she heard that. “You know.. our daughter..”

The wife sighed along, realizing something about her daughter, Heejin. It's too hard for Heejin to like someone and talk to them. Their little girl is quite a mean girl despite the young age. “But we could try..”

“I’ll call her. It's time for her to go to school anyway.” The husband got in and walked to the house which is on the second floor. Their daughter should be ready by now. 

“No, mommy! I don't want to.. she’s dirty and ugly!!” A girl whined when her father told her to go to the bread girl. Heejin cried loudly and already messed with her uniform because she tried to escape from her father’s hold.

“She’s not ugly, that's not nice to say that, Jeon Heejin.”

“She is, mommy! And I don't want to get near her! My clothes will be dirty!”

The bread girl whose heard it, finished her bread. She got up and sprinted, left the whole family there. She wiped her tears with her sleeve while running. 

At least she’s full now, and ready to go to school. 

Days became years. The couple now had learned the bread girl’s name. Hyunjin, written on her elementary school name tag. They were glad that she responded to when they called her name but still couldn't talk too much to her. 

Hyunjin grew up fast. With bread as her main, she became tall and healthy unlike their daughter who's still looking petite and small since the girl wasn't a fan of bread. 

Everyday, Heejin would rolled her eyes when she saw Hyunjin. Sometimes she called the girl ‘beggar’ when her parents weren't there. At school, which they were in the same school, Heejin told her friends not to get near Hyunjin because she’s dirty and said she will beg for food to anyone. 

Hyunjin is not like that. She’s never like that. She only loves bread and never ask anyone else for anything. She just sat quietly in class while Heejin and her friends were talking like they had a microphone for themselves. 

During lunch, Hyunjin would eat the bread that Heejin’s parents prepared for her. 

Hating the fact, Heejin told her friends that Hyunjin stole the bread from her bakery and they believed that. Meanwhile Hyunjin just mind her own business. 

Once both of them got into the same high school, Heejin told everyone the same about Hyunjin. She hates Hyunjin too much because the girl never leave their bakery alone. She always there, outside, waiting to be fed and Heejin got more and more irritated every time she saw the girl’s face.

Hyunjin still minds her own business. Uniform still ugly full of wrinkles and never tuck her shirt in her skirt. Her hair grew longer but she just used her hands instead of a comb. Heejin swears, she is the most annoying kid she ever met. 

One night, her mother called her downstairs and told her to give Hyunjin bread because they were busy at the moment. The woman had told her where the bread she was supposed to give was but Heejin had another idea. A bad one but she didn't think that. 

When her mother looked away, she went to another direction and took an expired bread. It was already green and Heejin could smell it, she almost let out a loud ass gag but she held it. She also took the new one, not to make her mother suspicious. 

There she was, waiting outside of the bakery in a new changed clothes but still ugly to Heejin. She noticed the girl looked so sleepy but still stood firmly on her spot. Heejin smiled evilly. 

“Hey!” Heejin called as she got outside. Hyunjin immediately whipped her head to the voice, eyes wide and a little scared.   
“Take this, mom told me to give you this.”

Hyunjin caught the bread that Heejin threw at her and quickly find a place to sit down. Then she noticed that unpleasant smell, but breaks the bread into half. She saw the weird color on the bread and heard Heejin’s giggle. She knew that the girl did her dirty but she was hungry. 

The expired bread was her last meal that day. Heejin’s jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Hyunjin took a bite on it. She gagged when Hyunjin gagged but continued to chew it with tears in her eyes. 

“You're crazy!” 

Hyunjin heard the girl said but she ignored and proceeded for another bite. Once Heejin disappeared into the bakery, she cried silently with bread in her mouth. Until she didn't realize that she finished the whole expired bread, she should be worried about her stomach after that. 

The next morning, Hyunjin didn't show up at the bakery. It was the first time that year and Heejin’s parents were worried again. The last time she didn't show up, the next day Hyunjin got bruises on her face and now they're afraid that something might happen to the girl. 

“Come on mom, dad. Maybe she’s bored with your bread and beg for another food somewhere else.” Heejin said while preparing to go to school. 

“Heejin..” Her father warned her. She rolled her eyes and walked out. 

She hates that her own parents care so much about that Hyunjin girl. She just nobody. Just a beggar, she thought, yet her parents seemed to love the girl more than their own daughter. Heejin kicked some small rocks on the street on the way to school. 

It freaked her out when she saw Hyunjin on her seat in the class. She thought the girl won't come after she ate that trash but there the girl was, staring at a paper on her table. 

“How can she’s still there?” She mumbled.

“Who?” One of her friends asked.

“Hyunjin.”

“What? What's wrong with her?”

“She eats shit yesterday.”

“What?! Hyunjin eats shit yesterday!?” Her friend said it out loud and the whole class laughed at Hyunjin. The girl shrinked in her seat and when Heejin turned her head to the girl, the first she saw was the terrified look in Hyunjin’s eyes and her pale face. Heejin became speechless after that. 

In the class, Hyunjin felt something in her stomach again and she couldn't hold it this time. She raised her hand to make the teacher notices her. “C-can I go to the restroom?”

And there’s a boy behind her interrupted before the teacher could say anything. “I heard that she said this class sucks.”

The whole class laughed again, not until the teacher shut them up and not allowing Hyunjin to go out. 

Hyunjin couldn't take it, she can't even run to the restroom anymore. The toxic in her stomach bubbling madly and she suddenly fell on her knees and threw up on the floor.

The whole class was so shocked, even the teacher. Heejin watched with wide eyes as the teacher came for help, suddenly her own heart beat fast and she was scared. ‘It's not my fault..it’s not my fault..’ She chanted in her head.

Hyunjin was brought to the school clinic and they're confirming that she had food poisoning. The news spread fast to her class and some of them laughing. “So, she really eats shit, huh?”

The continued to laugh and Heejin’s friend turned to her. “How did you know that, Heejin ah? Did you see it?”

“N-no..”

Later that day, Heejin walked home alone. Guilt still risen in her body and she can't take Hyunjin off her mind. She just wanted to forget about it but failed. Couldn't help but wondered about the girl. 

When she thought that she was alone, there’s actually someone following her steps but she’s not aware of it. She just walked while humming to some random songs in her head as she tried to forget about Hyunjin. 

Heejin stopped humming, she heard another steps which clearly weren't hers but closed to her. It made her so afraid to turn back and she quickened her pace. 

Unfortunately, the foreign steps matched her pace also, she felt like running but scared that things would turn worse. 

Heejin dared herself to take a look but before she even did that, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she yelped. She was pulled into an empty alley and that's when she opened her mouth to scream. 

A muffled scream instead because a hand covered her mouth quickly. Her eyes went wide but as she looked at the person, she frowned. She immediately pushed the person with all her strength, but the person only a step back from her. 

Then Heejin didn't realize what’s gotten into her because she was terrified, her hand went up and slapped the person’s cheek. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screamed. She almost pee and it's all Hyunjin’s fault. This girl really scared her. 

Hyunjin held her injured cheek, glaring at the other girl. “It's your fault..” The girl finally said but her voice came out soft, not matching her death glare. 

“What? My fault?” Heejin scoffed. 

“I got food poisoning..” Hyunjin looked down because she never had an eye contact with someone that long. She just can't, but hearing Heejin’s loud breathing, she felt even scared. 

“You're smart enough to know it was expired, so why did you eat it?!”

“Because I want bread!”

“Then pay for it! You think my parents will give you free bread for the rest of your life?”

Hyunjin went silent. Her hands trembled and itched to do something that she shouldn't. 

“And you eat trash anyway, so why would you care- ugh!” Heejin yelped when her body hit the ground. Hyunjin just pushed her down and ran away. Now her butt hurts because of the girl, she screamed her name but there's no use to it. She swears, she'll get that girl later. 

But Hyunjin didn't come that night. As expected but Heejin still prepared something for her. She was so pissed and waited for tomorrow. Her parents kept asking about the girl and she never stress more. Hyunjin and them really annoyed her these days and she will get rid of the girl one day. 

The next morning, Hyunjin came to the bakery. Eyes wandered around, afraid that Heejin might suddenly come out and beat her because she had that feeling and even had a nightmare about it. 

Once Heejin’s mother gave her some bread, she didn't eat her breakfast there and instead she ran because the moment she took the bread was when Heejin came downstairs, ready to go to school. Unlucky for Hyunjin that Heejin saw her and immediately ran after her. 

Her mother yelled because Heejin just grabbed a loaf without permission and ran. 

Hyunjin ran so fast but it didn't stop Heejin right there. She used the second option and used the loaf as a weapon. She threw the bread as far as she can and it hit the back of Hyunjin’s head. The girl poorly fell on her stomach and groaned. 

Heejin took the moment Hyunjin fell to chase after the girl. “Where do you think you're going, huh?” She grabbed a fistful of Hyunjin’s uniform to pull her up. The girl groaned.

“Who do you think you are, pushing me yesterday?!” She smacked Hyunjin’s head, where the loaf landed earlier. 

Hyunjin pushed her again, she fell on her butt again but that's not it. Heejin took the opportunity to harshly pull Hyunjin’s skirt down, left the girl in her pink boy shorts. She also heard a rip sound from it. 

Hyunjin immediately covered her exposed area and reached down to get her skirt back when Heejin pushed her down, resulting her to fall backwards. 

Heejin couldn't help but laugh at the pink boy shorts. She never seen something so bright before, it made her cackled. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was clenching her jaw and thinking for something for revenge. She got up and reached anywhere she could reach, grabbing Heejin’s shoe and yanked it off the girl’s foot. 

“Hey!”

Hyunjin got up with the shoe and her ripped skirt and ran. Everyone was looking at her pink shorts but she couldn't care less, she knows that Heejin was chasing her. 

The direction was random, she didn't know where she was heading to but as long as she could run from the girl. 

“Give me my shoe, you asshole!”

“You ruined my skirt!”

Hyunjin stopped when it seemed like a dead end alley. She has nowhere to go and Heejin was right behind her. She was taller and bigger, she shouldn't be afraid, she thought but once she turned around, Heejin’s bag already crashed on her face to make her stumbled. 

“You.. idiot..” Heejin was breathless, taking each step to the other girl slowly. She grabbed her bag and hit Hyunjin with it again. “Idiot!” 

She took her shoe back. It's hurt to run with only one shoe on the hard concrete, she hates this girl so bad. When she tried to wear it, she noticed that the bottom of her shoe was ripped. Hyunjin did it while she was running earlier. 

Heejin was mad, she jumped on Hyunjin who was still on the floor. “You shit!!” Her legs on both sides of Hyunjin’s torso and her hands reached for the girl’s neck but quickly slapped away but Hyunjin still struggled. 

“You're crazy!” Hyunjin screamed, trying to push the girl off her but the craziness took over Heejin’s body. Now the girl was surprisingly stronger. 

“You ruined my shoe!”

“Because you ruined my skirt!” Hyunjin didn't want to be the weak one, she suddenly got up, making Heejin fell on her back and now they're changing the position with Hyunjin on top. “Pay back for my skirt!”

“Pay back for my shoe, bitch!”

Hyunjin raised her fist right above Heejin’s face, it was shaking uncontrollably. She watched how Heejin flinched, immediately used her hands to cover her face. 

She would have done it if she wants to. She would punch the girl right there but it's not what in her mind. It was a warning, and to shut the girl up. Hyunjin backed away a little, still breathless just like the girl who was on the ground. 

Heejin slowly moved her hands, peeking through her fingers she saw Hyunjin was staring at her. She noticed that her bottom half body was on Hyunjin’s lap yet none of them care to make a move. They just stared at each other tiredly. 

“Why did you hate me so much?” There goes the question she always wanted to ask. 

“Because you're just nobody to me.”

Hyunjin frowned. “Then act like I'm nobody to you, not spreading lies about me at school, you spoiled ass brat.” She pushed Heejin away from her and got up. Not caring about her pink shorts anymore, she yanked her bag up before taking her skirt with her. 

Her eyes settled on Heejin, noticing the girl didn't move a muscle. She walked closer and stretched her hand but Heejin ignored it. Not even look at her as if she was something that disgusted her. With a sigh left her mouth, Hyunjin walked away. 

“Have fun staying in this scary place.” 

Heejin swiftly got herself up. She was exhausted and the things that Hyunjin said stressed her out, and also the truth of it all. Why would she spreads lies about Hyunjin if she just nobody to her. Maybe she hates Hyunjin too much that the girl wasn't nobody to her. 

Hyunjin was somebody that she hates and she won't forget that. 

None of them go to school. They're too tired, running and fighting like kids. Now both stayed in their room. Heejin had enough with her mother’s nags after she told the woman why she came back home. Also got scolded for wasting a new bread loaf by throwing it to someone’s head. But to Heejin it was worth it.

Hyunjin stayed on her bed, with new changed shirt but still wearing her pink boy shorts. That was her favorite. 

She was sad because she can't go to the bakery anymore, it's all because of Heejin. Why the girl has to be the daughter of the owner, she didn't even like bread and appreciate them like Hyunjin did. 

She didn't think she can go for free bread anymore. Heejin hates her ever since the girl set her eyes on her. Hyunjin thinks about the other option which using money to buy them, but she never did it before. Not even once she steps in the bakery. The rejected bread were enough for her and they’re already her favorite. 

Now Hyunjin hates Heejin wholeheartedly. The girl was the worst person she ever met, and she promised herself that she won't even become the girl’s friend. Her skirt ruined and she left her bread all because of that spoiled brat. Not to mention, the fake news about her that spreads all over the school saying that she’s a beggar. 

If her parents heard about it, Hyunjin would be dead. She couldn't let that happen, luckily her parents didn't live there with her at the moment. 

Hyunjin heard a knock on the door. She just hummed as a response. The door opened and a woman peeked her head through the gap.

“What do you want to eat for today, miss?”

“Bread.”

“I’ll make some-”

“I want one from the Jeons’ Bakery..” Hyunjin sang with her eyes closed. She knows the maid’s answer to it and only waited for it. 

“But Mrs. Kim didn't like it if you eat the bread..”

“I don't care, she’s not here anyway.”

The maid pressed her lips tight and just closed the door back. She can't say no to the family and Hyunjin was right. Mr. and Mrs. Kim barely at home and they didn't know that Hyunjin had been to the bakery for the rest of her life. 

And to Hyunjin curiosity, why her mother didn't let her go to the bakery when there’s nothing weird about it. She even loves the bread there, than any other bakeries. Well, she didn't want to know about it as long she gets to eat the bread that she wants. 

The Jeons’ Bakery has a lot of delicious bread and all of them were Hyunjin’s favorite. That's why she’s fine with anything the couple gave her. She was so thankful for all those years they gave her bread that became her only meals. Hyunjin barely eats at home no matter how fancy the menu are. 

She’s obsessed and addicted to bread. Only the Jeons’ bread because Hyunjin had tried from other places but it didn't taste the same. She didn't want it. 

Maybe that's the reason why her mother forbid her to go to that bakery. Or maybe the woman kept something that Hyunjin doesn't know. 

Another day at school, Hyunjin had to face another unfortunate day for her. Where she was covered in flour, she didn't have any idea how she ended up like this, though she knows that everyday, there must be some stupid bullies try to set something on her. 

She didn't care much until that day, she can barely see the direction because of the flour that covering her whole face. Her hair, her clothes were ruined and once she stepped in her class with an unbothered yet pissed off face, the whole classroom filled with the kids’ laughs. 

She wiped her eyes to see clearly and immediately settled on Heejin who had her mouth opened wide in shock. Hyunjin then walked to her seat and acted like nothing happened. She obviously was pissed off but nothing she could do. She didn't know the culprit for her to blame and she didn't bring any spare clothes with her so there's not much choice than just sat there to study. 

Their teacher will come soon but for now, Hyunjin just listening to the boys talking like they were roasting her. 

“The bread girl really turning to real bread today!” 

“Wait, she didn't get into the oven yet!”

Hyunjin shrugged and suddenly hungry at the thought of bread. Teacher still yet to come so she took her lunch from her bag which is the usual one made by the Jeons. Taking a bite of it, Hyunjin felt like the bread had muffled the sound around her. It just her and bread, that's all that matters. 

“Kim Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin whipped her head up at her name being called. She saw her teacher in the front, looking at her weirdly. She didn't even notice the woman because of the delicious bread. 

“Yes?”

“Wha.. What happened to you?”

Hyunjin followed the teacher’s gaze and looked down at herself. “Halloween costume ?” She shrugged and the rest laughed at her. 

Heejin shook her head and sighed. “Stupid..” She muttered under her breath but then frowned because she wasn't supposed to care about that girl. Her enemy. She should be laughing by now but why she didn't find anything funny once Hyunjin walked into the class? She was shocked instead. 

“I know that you're so excited for Halloween but.. you shouldn't wear it at school.” The teacher explained and told Hyunjin to change but the girl didn't have any spare clothes. 

“Does anyone have any spare clothes for her to borrow? Your tracksuit?”

Heejin didn't know what demon she just summoned but now her hand was in the air, calling everyone’s attention. And she can't reverse the time or put her hand back down because the teacher had called her name.

“Heejin, do you have one? Can you give it to Hyunjin?” 

“Y-yeah..” 

Everyone in the class gasped, including Heejin’s friends and even Hyunjin herself. Heejin, who told everyone to stay away from the freak bread girl Hyunjin, just agreed to lend her clothes to the said girl. Her friends made a disgusted face. 

“Hyunjin, please follow Heejin and get change. You two get my permission to go out.” 

They both got out and Hyunjin silently followed the shorter girl to her locker. Heejin unlocked it and took out a pair of tracksuit before threw it at Hyunjin. The girl immediately grabbed it but she remembered her body that covered with flour and quickly tossed it back to the owner.

“Hey!” Heejin yelled.

“Hold up, I don't want to make it dirty.” 

“Then what do you want me to do?” Heejin rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, Hyunjin wiggled her body and clapped her hands to make it off her. Heejin scolded her for being like that. 

“Stupid! Take this quick!” She shoved the tracksuit back and now Hyunjin took it. Heejin coughed at the dust of flour that got into her mouth, she mentally cursed at the girl before her.

Hyunjin began to take off her uniform without caring that Heejin was still there. The shorter girl then decided to go but she thought of something. 

“You could've said that you were bullied not being an idiot who wear flour as a Halloween costume.” 

Hyunjin snorted. “Yeah, I would love to get your ass in the principal office Jeon but that's just not my way. I don't want to care about it.” She had done unbuttoned her uniform and tossed it away before wearing Heejin’s tracksuit. Then she groaned. “This is too small for me!”

“Wha- wait what? You thought that I'm the one who did this to you?!” Heejin raised her voice as she gets back to face Hyunjin. Deciding not to leave yet. 

“Yeah, who else?”

“You.take.that.back!” Heejin harshly poked Hyunjin’s chest, causing the girl to grunted because of her sharp nails. 

“The hell! You're the one who did this to me! Why are you so surprised?”

“I did not do that!”

“Yeah you did. You did it because I ruined your shoe that day right?”

Heejin stepped closer as she felt like fire and about to explode. “Say that one more time..”

Hyunjin swiftly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the locker. She yelped and whimpered, obviously shocked and scared. “Then what?”

“I d-didn't do it! Why would I give you my tracksuit if I did it to you!?” Heejin tried to raise her voice but she failed. Hyunjin’s eyes on her were so intimidating, she couldn't help but to look away.

“I don't know.. because you like me or something?” Hyunjin let go of her, she shrugged then continued to wear the pants. 

“WHAT!? Hell no!” Heejin pushed the girl back. Hyunjin stumbled and failed to balance herself, she fell, butt touched the floor. 

“I never bully anyone and I will never like you, Kim Hyunjin! Keep dreaming.” Heejin stormed out of the locker room, leaving the other girl on the floor. She felt her heartbeat madly functioning, she even clutched her chest in order to make it stop. 

“That's a nightmare for me..” Hyunjin mumbled. She too, felt her heart overworked. Didn't know why she said that and that she knows Heejin wasn't the one to blame in the flour incident. She just likes to piss the girl off. 

After that day, Heejin didn't know what was going on with her head or even herself. She kept thinking about Hyunjin’s words. She shouldn't care about it, Hyunjin just teased her and she didn't like that girl. Never. 

But why she kept avoiding the said girl. Heejin can't face Hyunjin anymore, not that she wants but now she didn't even want to set her eyes on the girl. What is wrong with her actually? Did she afraid of Kim Hyunjin. 

“No.. why would I’m afraid of her, pftt..” Heejin shrugged, shaking off the thought of Hyunjin from her head. She was minding her own business at her locker while her friends already gone for lunch. They just waited for her there. 

Heejin put her things inside when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking that it was one of her friends, she simply glanced over her shoulder but her head immediately went back to the person with wide eyes. Almost screamed but Heejin just cursed under her breath. 

Hyunjin was standing so close to her, receiving the glare from her but the girl didn't budge. Instead, she raised her eyebrows at Heejin like she didn't just scared the shit out of the girl. 

“What the hell do you want?” Heejin said sharply as she slammed her locker door closed. Then she turned and stepped back since Hyunjin didn't move from her spot. 

The taller girl didn't let out a single word as she just raised her hand that was holding a bag. Heejin flinched, she thought it was something harmful.

“What was that?!” 

“Your tracksuit.”

“Ah..” Heejin peeked in the bag to see her tracksuit were folded nicely. The smell also nice, this girl right here must have threw it in the washing machine. That's how people should do before returning someone’s clothes. “Okay..”

Heejin assumed that Hyunjin will leave her alone once she takes the bag but no, the girl was still there. “What else do you want?”

“I remember something.” Hyunjin tilted her head.

“What-”

Before Heejin could even finish, she was pushed harshly and sent to the floor. Her butt hurt but she was glaring at the girl who was grinning at her like a little devil she is. Then Hyunjin ran away from her before she yelled the girl’s name that echoed the whole school.

“Kim Hyunjin!!!”

Heejin was fuming in anger, she stormed her feet to a place in her mind, where the Kim Hyunjin usually was during lunch and it's not where the other kids would be. She knows because she often see the girl there with her bread alone but now that girl won't be alone and will taste her fist today. 

Folding her sleeves up to her elbows, she was ready. She walked behind the school building, already spot the said girl on a bench. Heejin felt like fire came out from her nose, she walked faster before the girl could notice her.

And once Hyunjin looked up, she was met with a cold fist. Greeted her right on her left cheek, sending her off the bench and her bread flew away. Her attention set on it, about to grab it back when she felt a grip on her collar, pulling her to stand up. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Heejin yelled that she unintentionally spit on the girl’s face. Hyunjin grimaced but at the loud voice piercing her ears.

“You pushed me before!” Hyunjin gave her reason but she was punched again. This time on her right cheek. It hurts so she gathered her strength to stand up back only to meet with Heejin’s knee on her stomach.   
“Heejin!” She cried. Calling the girl's name to make her stop.

And surprisingly, Heejin did stopped after that and breathed heavily. She looked down on the poor girl and frowned. Hyunjin just called her name. 

She stepped backwards and trembled when she saw Hyunjin wiped her tears with her sleeves. Also heard the girl sniffed.

“I want to punch you back but dad said not to punch someone that is smaller than me. And you're smaller than me…” Hyunjin got on her feet, she glanced at her bread on the ground and felt like crying harder but she held it. “.. I.. will punch you once you're bigger than me, Jeon..”

Hyunjin walked to take her bread while Heejin frowned, confused about what was happening. She expected a huge fight between her and Hyunjin but not this. But it made sense when Hyunjin didn't punch her that day they fought. 

And when the hell will Heejin grow bigger than Hyunjin?

“I will wait for that day, Jeon.” with that Hyunjin walked away with bread in her hand and she clenched her fist tightly on the other. 

Now they both had graduated from the school, Heejin’s parents sent her to the college that she dreamt for since high school. It was hard for them to let their only child go, and live on her own in the dorm but to think that the place wasn't that far, they accepted it nicely. Heejin promised to come and visit them often. 

On the first day, she insisted that she can get herself to the new place alone, not to bother her parents and they let her take a cab. Promised to call them when she arrived, Heejin bid her parents goodbye.

Once she reached the place, she went to the registration first to take the key to her room. She learned that they provided shared rooms, starting from the least, two people to the most which is six people. Heejin got the room for two because that’s what she requested and had to pay more. She didn't care about it as long as she got the room for herself. Ignore her future roommate.

She’s not someone who likes to share things since she’s a spoiled brat. 

And her room just on the second floor so it was quick and easy, now she was standing in front of the room with all her stuff. Just need to unlock the door with the key.

Room 102

Heejin opened the door, she learned that her roommate is already there but there's no humans there. Must have gone out or something, not that she cares. 

She settled her things on the empty bed, guessed that she can't make a choice because she was late. Heejin frowned, looking at the time. She's not that late, her roommate is just too early, she thought. Yet Heejin didn't mind the bed she got but the bathroom was near her roommate’s side. She just shrugged.

Heejin took her free time to unpack all her things starting with her beloved stitch plushie. Settled the soft toy on the nightstand, she continued with the rest.

Not long when the door was opened, Heejin knew it was her roommate but being a girl who's not so friendly, she just pretended to be busy and not facing the other girl who just got in. She’s not lying that she was quite nervous at the moment. It's just hard for her to socialize like her friends.

Her expectations were right that her roommate greeted her first. But not like this..

“Hi, I guess we're roommate. I'm Hyunjin.”

Heejin froze like she was cursed by a witch. Hyunjin… but she shook her head. Some people had their names as Hyunjin too right? Right? 

But that voice..

Heejin felt like crying. She didn't want to know but she have to. Her head spun like crazy about how she hates to hear that voice. She confirmed herself that Hyunjin and her won't ever meet again after graduation so this better be some other Hyunjin that surprisingly has the same voice as the Kim. 

Maybe Lee Hyunjin, Choi Hyunjin or whatever but please don't be Kim Hyunjin.

“Uhm hello? I’m.. I'm your roommate, Kim Hyunjin.”

Shit.

Heejin wants to faint, it's not a drill. She passed out for real, dropping her body on the bed and everything went pitch black.

Hyunjin frowned and rushed to the girl. “What- wait!” She pulled her and realized that the roommate fainted for real. She started to freak out because she doesn't know what to do with this girl. 

Even more freaked out that she let out a loud gasp when she unconsciously swiped Heejin’s hair off her face, almost throwing the girl away but remember that the girl already passed out and now Hyunjin felt like fainting too but she held it. 

No way. They might be mistaken but it was real and true when Hyunjin called the head department for confirmation. She sighed and looked at the unconscious girl. What's wrong with Heejin? Is she sick? Why would she suddenly blacked out?

Hyunjin scratched her head. She was worried. Not because of Heejin but because she is afraid that she will have to be responsible for this and if this girl die.. Hyunjin groaned.

She got up and went closer to check if the girl still breathing. Hyunjin brought her finger under Heejin’s nose to feel any air that came out but she accidentally brushed her finger against the girl’s lips. It was soft and Hyunjin’s heart pumped brutally. She hates how her body reacted to it. She quickly retracted her hand to her chest.

“What the hell? Don't die here..” She begged.

It had been two hours, Hyunjin couldn't wait forever. She needs to pee so she brought herself to the bathroom. 

Heejin stirred, small audible sigh came out from her mouth as she blinked her eyes for the clearer view. She realized where she was and what she was doing earlier. Thinking that she fell asleep, Heejin chuckled.

“What a crazy dream..” Heejin stretched her body then continued unpacking. It was already late when she should be eating by now so she worked faster. Not aware of the bathroom door that just opened to reveal a satisfy Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin raised her eyebrows, watching Heejin casually doing her things as if she didn't just passed out for two hours. The said girl didn't noticed her so Hyunjin was nervous about Heejin reaction. Scared that the girl will scream at her.

“You're awake.”

Heejin froze again but this time she immediately whipped her head around. Almost snapped her neck but that's not important when her eyes met her enemy's wide ones. So, it's not a freaking dream!

“Hi ?”

Heejin rolled her eyes, she felt everything spinning around. Her head felt heavy and before she could fall and faint again, there were arms that caught her. 

“Hey, not again!” Hyunjin steadied her but their faces were so close, she felt her heartbeat increasing. 

Heejin felt the same but she was quick to push Hyunjin away from her and the girl stumbled on the floor with a groan. 

“Don't touch me!”

“You passed out earlier..” Hyunjin sighed and got up. She shouldn't help, she thought. The girl still mean to her. 

“I-I was just tired!”

“Okaaay…” Hyunjin shrugged and walked to her desk. She also needs to prepare something before her class start which is tomorrow. 

Heejin gulped. She still staring at Hyunjin’s back, didn't know what to do when that girl was in the same room as her. Not to mention they need to share the room for the whole semester? Ridiculous!

“W-why are you here?!” 

“To study, Jeon..”

Heejin thought that a beggar like Hyunjin couldn't afford to go to college but here the girl was. “Y-you can’t…”

“Mind your own business, Jeon.”

“Kim Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin groaned as she turned around to face the girl. “What?”

“I can't share a room with you!” Heejin slightly yelled.

“Well me too but guess what? I called them but they said we CAN'T change room until the next semester.”

“Shit..”

“Yeah, shit right?” Hyunjin nodded.

“T-then, don't you dare gets near me!” Heejin gulped. The thought of the beggar that might do something to her, frightened her. 

“Note. Then you have to use the public bathroom because..” Hyunjin darted her eyes to the bathroom near her and Heejin followed her gaze. 

“Except the bathroom!”

Hyunjin shrugged and turned back to her desk. She didn't want to care much, especially about Jeon Heejin the baker’s daughter. 

Thought about it, Hyunjin craved for the bread. She wants it, but now that she didn't have it, it was miserable. She just can go every weekend and that's not enough. She wants the Jeons’ bread in her stomach every single day. 

It was midnight when Hyunjin’s stomach growled madly, wanting to be fed none other than bread. She always wanted bread, nothing else that makes her drools. But everyone was sleeping by this time. 

She can't just barge into someone’s room and begged for bread. If they have bread but now Hyunjin stayed silent on her bed. Her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. She sighed. “Ugh, I'm so hungry..”

Her stomach replied with another growled. 

Hyunjin looked to her right where the Jeon was sleeping. The girl looked comfortable, she heard a soft snore. Then Hyunjin’s eyes caught something delighted her. She saw a pack of bread on Heejin’s table. 

Of course it was the Jeons’ bread. Why would she bought from another shop when her parents make the best bread in the city. 

But that was the girl’s not Hyunjin’s. She never steal before. It's wrong. 

But bread.. 

Bread..

Hyunjin sat up. 

“I can ask her when she wakes up..” She whispered to herself and now she took an aim on the bread. Not to make any noises. 

She remembered what Heejin told her, that they can't pass each other’s area. It's because Heejin didn't like her presence, she thought. So now that the girl was sleeping, she can walk there to steal the bread.

No. She’s not stealing, right?

“I’ll tell her tomorrow. I’m hungry..” Hyunjin gulped. 

Her legs slowly moved, hoping that they won't make any crack sounds while she was walking. They can betray her so she needs to prepare. She tipped toed, passing over Heejin’s bed to reach the study desk. It just a couple inches away when the sleeping girl stirred. Hyunjin froze and held her breath, acting like a statue she is. 

“..mom…”

Her eyes widened. Is she wakes up? Then, it'll be the death of Hyunjin. This is like a mission impossible for her but then she heard the light snores again. Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh. She swung her hand to grab the bread as fast as she can then jumped back on her bed. She giggled. 

She used her blanket to cover her whole body, despite the darkness she knows well how to eat the bread. Both hands grabbed onto the hand sized bread, she munched on it under her blanket. Finally, she got the Jeons bread after days, she thought she was going to starve to death.

Maybe being Jeon Heejin’s roommate wasn't that bad because she can ‘borrow’ the girl’s bread more often. 

Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh, accidentally let it out loud that she heard another stirr. She held her breath again. Once the bread was gone, into her stomach, she peeked out only to see the Jeon sat up on her bed. Hyunjin almost fell off her own. She thought that she was caught red handed.

Lucky for her, Heejin just mumbled out what it heard like ‘dad’ and ‘mom’. That's what the conscious girl assumed. 

“I miss you guys…” Heejin sniffed. Then fell back, lying on her bed. 

Hyunjin pressed her lips together. “Is she crying?” She held her laugh, but relieved that Heejin just talked in her sleep. Poor girl missing her parents. Hyunjin didn't know how it felt, she was numb to her parents went away from her so it's normal. Not even feeling homesick.

“Hey.” Hyunjin called.

“...”

There's no answer so she nodded her head, and continued. “Uhm, I take your bread. Thanks..”

“...”

The girl fist pumped in the air. So that's settle for her, she thought. Heejin wouldn't know, she knows that girl didn't like bread as much as her. 

Hyunjin didn't know what she got herself into.

Next day, Hyunjin woke up to Heejin’s loud voice echoed the whole room. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. What's wrong with this girl? She even heard the girl talked to herself while crying. It was so annoying, Hyunjin swiftly sat up. 

“Keep it down will ya!!” Hyunjin narrowed her sleepy eyes towards the other girl. Not when Heejin returned with a death glare that surely can kill. Hyunjin didn't know what's wrong but she gulped hard. 

“Don't you fucking dare raise your voice on me!” Heejin gritted her teeth.

“Wha.. I.. you raised your voice in this room while I'm sleeping here! Can't you see?!”

“No! Because I don't care!” Heejin screamed and continued to cry. She hugged her stitch plushie to her chest and rocked her body back and forth. She sang a sad song to make herself even sad and it made Hyunjin furious. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you on crack?!” Hyunjin gasped. This kind of Heejin.. she has never seen this kind of Heejin before, it's creepy but quite intriguing. She should record the girl with her phone but decided not to. That's the best decision because next she received a glare like it was tearing her apart. 

Hyunjin quickly pulled her blanket again and hid. It was creepier than any of horror stories she ever seen. She just stayed there silently. 

Not when her blanket was yanked off her that she lets out the loudest shriek she could. Her eyes terrifyingly stared at Heejin’s cold one. The girl was sure on something because Hyunjin then watched with her own eyes how Heejin jumped on her body. She already used her arms as shield.

“What the fuck do you want!?”

“You… you take it..”

“Take what?!” Hyunjin felt her breath stuck when Heejin’s full weight suddenly dropped on her. That girl did it on purpose, maybe to kill her.   
As she was about to sit up, Heejin pushed her shoulders, kept her back on the bed. She snarled at the girl but nothing budge her. 

“You take my bread!”

That's when everything clicked perfectly, the same moment where Hyunjin’s blood left her body. Heejin could see the changes of her expression so there's no more proofs to use. She always knew it was Hyunjin.

“I knew it! You're a bread addicted after all. Give me my damn bread back!” Heejin was yelling on top of her when her soul was already out, even out of the room. If she was killed because of bread that day, then she deserves it but if it's Heejin, then no. 

“I.. you.. y-you never like bread then why did you care!”

“Because they remind me of my parents you idiot!” Heejin choked the girl underneath her. Didn't know she would end up being a murderer but it's worth it to kill her bread thief. 

“I-I’m.. s-sorry.!” Hyunjin said between her poor breathing. 

“Then give it back!” 

Hyunjin slapped Heejin’s arms repeatedly to make the girl release her. Once she was released, she took a deep breath, glaring at the girl. “It's gone!”

“Where?!”

Hyunjin frowned. ‘Is this girl for real?’ She thought. Her roommate is a psychopath and she needs to change roommate ASAP.

“In my stomach, damn! Where do you think it goes?” 

That's when she regretted saying that because Heejin immediately lifted her shirt up, revealing her skin.

“Are you fucking crazy!!?” Hyunjin flinched at the cold fingers on her hot skin. This is what she faced in the morning, not like any other normal kids because her roommate isn't even normal. What is she gonna do then? Digging in her stomach to take back her digested bread?

Hyunjin’s abs was quite hard and when Heejin noticed it, her face turned bright red. She realized that she just rammed her hands on the hot skin, her eyes immediately darted up to Hyunjin’s. 

The sight of both of them, the position where Heejin sat on Hyunjin with her hands on the girl’s bare abs, eyes staring at each other. The scene just froze like a broken cd. 

Hyunjin was the one to make a move as she immediately sat up, causing Heejin to almost fall. Yet before the girl could crash her head on the floor due to the small single bed, Hyunjin quickly caught her by grabbing her back. Then they froze again, staring at each other and both obviously had their cheeks red. 

They were so close with the new position where Heejin sat on Hyunjin’s lap, having the girl's arms circling her lower body to not let her fall and most importantly when Heejin unconsciously put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. Not to mention Hyunjin’s still bare stomach. 

At first, Hyunjin thought about scolding the other girl but now the atmosphere turned awkward, they just listened to each other’s breathing. 

When the reality hits, they both scurried away from each other. Hyunjin almost climbed against the wall after Heejin got off her and jumped from Hyunjin’s bed to hers. That was quite a distance.

“What the hell!?”

“I should get ready for class..” Hyunjin muttered to herself despite her class starts two hour now. She didn't think she can stay in the same room with that girl after what just happened. Hyunjin grabbed her towel, putting it over her shoulder. 

“Hey, I'm going first, thief!”

“Who are you..” Hyunjin turned and sighed. “..to call me a thief? And can't you see I'm closer to the bathroom, hmm?” Hyunjin smirked, but not that long when she saw Heejin sped towards the said place.

Not to lose, Hyunjin put her arm out to block the girl from getting in. 

“You bread addicted.. you better let me in, I have a class in an hour.” Heejin gritted her teeth.

“Bread addicted? Well, then you psycho girl.. what if I don't want to?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. When Heejin seemed to not responding, she chuckled before decided to get in.

“Then taste this.” 

Heejin lifted her leg up high before slamming her foot on Hyunjin’s, making the girl screamed for the second time. The neighbors might have thought that there was a murdering in this room (which is pretty close). With a satisfied look, Heejin walked in the bathroom like a queen she is meanwhile Hyunjin crouched down on the floor, grunting in pain.

“This bitch..” She groaned.

It was unnecessary to wait for Heejin so Hyunjin decided to go back to sleep, continue her dream where she was interrupted by that annoying girl. She pulled her blanket back over her head. 

And she was interrupted again, but this time it wasn't Heejin. It was her stomach, growling again she realized that her breakfast time has come. She needs bread. How come she didn't make a clear decision about her accepting this college when it was obviously she can't get the Jeons bread more often. How stupid she thought of herself but now she have to be smart. 

Smart enough to not get caught when she tried to find any bread at her roommate’s place. She knows there must be other bread that the girl hid somewhere. Her heart thumped furiously, thinking that Heejin might get out of the shower. She needs to be quick.

“Come on, there must be somewhere here..” She kept on rummaging the girl’s stuff until she gets what she needs. 

“You thief!!”

Hyunjin jumped on her spot and tried to run back to her place but Heejin caught her. She was caught red handed. Her arms were locked on her back like she was caught by a police officer, Heejin pushed her down on the bed where she fell on her stomach. 

“I didn't take anything!”

“Then why are you going through my stuff?!” 

“...” There's nothing to defend herself anymore, Hyunjin admitted that she was stupid. She should’ve barricade the bathroom door first before going through Heejin’s stuff. Now that the plan was useless since she got caught. 

“You never learn, huh?”

“I'm s-sorry..”

Heejin scoffed. “You said that before and next what? What else do you want to steal from me?!”

“B-bread..”

Heejin deeply frowned. She didn't expect to hear that as an answer but Hyunjin is real. “You're a real bread addicted.”

Hyunjin was released after that, not without a hard push that sent her rolling the floor. “If I see you near here again, I'll break both of your kneecaps while you were sleeping so you wake up without them.”

Hyunjin gulped and quickly got in the bathroom. She still needs her kneecaps, but didn't know if they are more important that Jeons bread. Is bread worth her kneecaps broken? She didn't know the answer.

Besides being a bread addicted, Hyunjin is weird. Like for real, she's not like other girls. Her brain worked quite different from normal kids, or maybe quite slow. Since she was a kid, when she got into a problem, she ran. Like those days where the Jeons tried to know her better, she thought they were some kind of problem so she ran, not talking much to people.

Now that she has grown up, she still like that. A consistent girl like her was unstoppable like Heejin said, she never listen. The girl did what she wants or what she needs. Thankfully it was just bread that important to her life but unfortunately it was only the Jeons bread. 

After weeks getting used to the place, Heejin admitted that she never met Hyunjin on campus but, she always heard about the girl being weird from her new friends. Heejin just hopes that nobody knows about her sharing a room with the said girl. 

She didn't want the attention goes to her. As she grows up, she felt like the fame she used to have in high school was no longer relevant to her. She didn't want to get known anymore, it should just be her friends that surrounds her. And she won't tell fake rumors to make herself famous again. The past was terrible but it was always about Hyunjin that she made up. Hyunjin this Hyunjin that, just because she hated the girl and still hates. 

And the rumors about Hyunjin in college was unknown to her. If it's true or not, she didn't want to get involved but yes, she also had witnessing Hyunjin weird behavior in their room. Like the girl eats under her blanket, shower in the middle of the night, and even making a cat sound at 3 AM. She has to throw her pillow to make the girl stop. But it happened every night, Heejin just waited for the semester to end. 

Then she found a stock of bread under the girl’s bed and they were all from her parents' bakery. Hyunjin is their number 1 fan, Heejin couldn't deny that. But that's surely weird because bread are non durable, how can Hyunjin finished it within that short time? Or the girl just eats expired ones like she did before?

Heejin grimaced as she remembered that moment Hyunjin ate the green expired bread. She gagged then decided to push back the stock under the bed before the owner comes back. 

When Hyunjin came, Heejin noticed the girl walked with slumped shoulders. She decided not to say anything like she always did. Yet it bothered her when Hyunjin weakly slammed her body on her bed. Why the hell did she cares?! 

Heejin glanced at the girl who lay on her stomach and had her face against the pillow. If it stays longer, Heejin would call the ambulance because there's no way Hyunjin can breathe through it. Fortunately, Hyunjin did pulled her head up after that, gasping for air. Heejin shook her head at the girl. 

“Why..”

Heejin raised her eyebrows. ‘Why what?’ She thought but kept her mouth shut.

“Is there anything wrong with me..?”

Heejin knows that Hyunjin was talking to herself but she can't help it. ‘A lot of things but what is she talking about?’ she stopped writing and focused on the other girl. Which is more interesting to hear.

“.. why can't she loves me back..” Hyunjin shoved her face back on the pillow, crying loudly but it was muffled.

Heejin had her eyes almost came out from its sockets. ‘Why can't she what?! Who?!’ Heejin glanced at the girl again but quickly retrieved her head back when Hyunjin got up again. 

“What did I do wrong?” She cried. “Hey, Jeon.”

“...”

“Jeon.”

“Uh?” Heejin pretended to be busy, she slowly turned her head at the girl. Looking annoyed. “What the hell do you want?”

“Look at me. Do I look weird?”

Heejin looked up and down. From Hyunjin’s long dark hair, her flawless face, her big size black hoodie, red plaid pants and back to the girl’s lips.

Hold up.

Heejin shook her head. “Yes.”

Hyunjin pouted. “Do you think girls scared of me?”

“Yes.”

“Damn it.” Hyunjin lay on her back, arms supported the back of her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling. “But I do love her though..”

Heejin didn't know why she felt weird in her body. Next thing she realized, her paper was crushed into her hand, became a small ball. She was surprised by her own actions, and decided to calm down. What is wrong with her?

“It's only been three weeks..”

“I know..” Hyunjin sighed. “..but I already gave her my bread and she rejected it! You know I don't easily give my bread to people right?”

“I.. I don't know you..”

“But I know a spoiled brat like you though.” Hyunjin laughed but she yelped when something landed on her face. She realized it was a ball of paper, so she shot a glare towards the culprit. But she smirked afterwards. “You think you can hurt me with thi-”

Hyunjin felt another thing landed on her face but this was way more painful than the previous one. Only to notice an eraser fell on her lap. She grunted.   
“Ugh, when will you grow bigger than me so I can beat you the fuck up.”

“Never!” Heejin swirled around but she remembered her eraser. “Give it back.”

Hyunjin looked down. “Well, you should learn not to be violent..” She got up and walked to the bathroom with the eraser. Heejin followed her movement with her gaze.

“Kim…”

“Take it here then.” Hyunjin said from the bathroom. Heejin then heard a flush, she quickly ran to where it was and screamed.

“You asshole!” She came to choke Hyunjin again but that won't happen, Hyujin said. They wrestled in the small space until both of them got out, still fighting but Hyunjin can't returned what Heejin did to her. She still remembers what her father said to her, so it just her shielded herself with her arms until she got enough.

“Stop! Stop!..” Hyunjin grabbed Heejin and lifted the girl up. She moved to her bed with the girl and slammed her down on the soft mattress. Heejin yelped. 

They froze again. Hyunjin stayed beneath the girl, breathless and relieved that she didn't receive any hits but…

Now they were staring again. 

So close. 

Hyunjin just admitted she got rejected by someone that she loves, so why she felt like not wanting to go away from the position right now? What is wrong with her? Heejin suddenly didn't look that annoying the seconds she stared at her. This girl suddenly looked beautiful, it's not right, Hyunjin thought. 

She leaned in..

Only to get a hard and loud slap on her cheek, then her body (almost dead body) was pushed away. 

“Y-you pervert!” Heejin stuttered. Her heart didn't tolerate her as it pounded crazily. She scurried away to her bed with her back facing the other girl.

Hyunjin felt her cheek stung but didn't reach the same level as her heart. She deserves that slap but if only Heejin waits any seconds, maybe they would have their first kiss. 

The taller girl lay with her hand on her cheek. She stayed like that, head messed up with a lot of things until she fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, Heejin still can't calm her heart down. She wants to just run at the moment but after hearing Hyunjin’s loud snores, she sat there quietly. She glanced over, watching the girl placing her hand on her cheek it must be hurt. It's not her fault, she was so scared to see Hyunjin getting closer inch by inch so she unconsciously did it. 

The next two days, Heejin still didn't feel well with her heart. She kept on searching for the answer, on every source. Mostly google. Typing weird things like ‘Am I falling in love with my roommate?’ or ‘How close am I to fall in love with an enemy?’ but there's no answer to it. Of course there's answer but it wasn't what she wants. 

Most of the answers are like tips to cope with romantic feelings for your roommate and she didn't want that. 

She wants Google to deny her. Tells her that she was just thinking too much. There’s no way she- (Heejin looked at Hyunjin’s back as the girl was studying) - fell in love with that enemy of hers. Maybe it was just because of that incident, yeah, it was like culture shock right?

Heejin closed her laptop and sighed. She was fidgeting so much, it needs to stop. 

And she stopped when she heard that voice.

“Ugh, I'm so tired!” Hyunjin stretched her body on her chair, also let out a yawn. It had been one hour so she reached her limit of studying and now she needs bread. 

She got up and gave a quick glance at Heejin. 

“Jeon.”

“Shut up.”

Hyunjin jerked at the quick response. “Whoa, calm down.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

Heejin fell on the floor since she swirled so quick on her chair. Hyunjin flinched at the loud thud. “What's wrong with you?”

“W-what did you just say?..” Heejin’s eyes were wide. Her hands trembled as she pointed a finger at Hyunjin.

“I didn't say anything yet, you already fell. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Heejin didn't answer as she quickly got up and opened her laptop back. She ignored Hyunjin then typed, ‘Why am I hallucinating?’ on google. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably so there were a lot of typos that she made. 

“What?” Hyunjin frowned as she munched on her bread. The feeling disappeared as soon as she swallowed the best bread in the world. She automatically fell on her bed, softly. Smiling to herself, also ignoring Heejin there. 

Heejin shook her head vigorously, thinking that she’s going crazy living with her roommate right here. She kept on thinking something that is not happen and if this continues, Heejin didn't think she can be sane anymore.

Maybe she should ask for her friends’ help.

So next day, early in the morning, Heejin quickly texted her friends for a small meeting before class. Luckily, they agreed with a lot of complaining but Heejin ignored them whining. She needs answers immediately. 

“So what is it? This better be important than my sleep.” Hyejoo, one of her friends said with a deadpan face. Most of her face covered by her hood, saying that she hates morning light. 

And then there's one friend that acted brighter than the light, is a morning person who's willingly to help whatever problem that Heejin had. Yerim was her name, she was the sun in their new created group.

Another one girl, which made four of them, Chaewon. A soft speaker Chaewon with an also chaotic attitude. Heejin didn't know how she ended up being with them but she’s not complaining either. 

“I just had this feeling.. am I falling in love?”

The question made the rest of them suddenly fresh, even Hyejoo took off her hood for a clear look on Heejin. They had their eyes wide. It hasn't reach a month yet their friend had catches feelings already. And most importantly, who?

“With who?” Yerim asked excitedly.

“Someone.. but that's not important. Am I really falling in love or it just my stupid thoughts because I don't like it!”

“You don't like someone you fell in love with ..?”

Heejin sighed. It's hard to explain now but she won't ever tell them who it was. They know who Hyunjin was and how the girl was on campus, so there's no way she will reveal who the person on her topic was. 

“I hate that person but.. I don't know..” Heejin hid her face in her hands, totally embarrassed with what she just confessed. She's weird and she thinks they'll thought she’s weird. She is. 

“It's okay, Heejin. Maybe it's just your thoughts..” Yerim rubbed the poor girl’s back.

Then Chaewon clicked her tongue. “Hell yeah, just like I said to a girl who confessed to me.”

“Wait what? Who?” Hyejoo immediately sat up straight, suddenly became serious. 

“There this girl came up to me and gave me a bread then said she loves me. I was like what? Who are you? I never met her before yet she said some romantic words to me like we’ve known each other for years.” Chaewon sighed. She remembered the situation again and shook her head. “So I told her it was just in her head the feeling is not real because I don't feel the same.”

Heejin nodded her head, listening to her friend but some words caught her attention. ‘Wait, bread? Love?’ She thought, her eyes blinked repeatedly.

“Wait, wait who is this girl?” Hyejoo asked, curious.

“You guys know her. The weird girl with bread- hold up, there she is!!” Chaewon quickly ducked and hid behind Yerim not to make herself visible. They all turned their heads at once but that's not good when the said girl noticed that she was being stared at. 

Heejin on the other hand, held her breath until her face red. Her friends didn't notice how wide her eyes were and how terrified her expression was, they were busy looking at the girl. Kim Hyunjin.

“Ah, that girl.. Yeah, I heard she’s weird.” Hyejoo confirmed herself. 

“I know right! She suddenly pulled me and said those kind of things I don't even understand.” 

Yerim suddenly gasped. “Maybe, she silently stalked you!”

“No, please don't. That's creepy!” Chaewon let out a soft cry. Obviously Hyunjin stalked her when she knows nothing about the girl. The rumors about her being a weird girl didn't help at all and making her even scared. 

“I mean look at her.” They all turned their heads again. It seemed like Hyunjin kept glancing at them, they assumed she was searching for Chaewon. So Heejin let out a soft groan that barely heard. 

What if they find out about Hyunjin as her roommate? 

“Yeah, she was clearly looking at you.” Hyejoo turned to Chaewon while said it, much to her dismay. 

“Maybe she only has a crush on you. Like fangirl?” Heejin slowly said. 

“I don't want to talk about it. I told her to stay away from me.” Chaewon shrugged. “Forget her, we should talk about Heejin right now. So what actually happened?”

“Uhm..” Heejin fidgeting on her seat. “I.. yeah, so we actually fought and- we fight like everyday..”

“Wait, everyday? Who is it? Why we never see this person before if it's happened everyday?” Yerim cut her off. She was curious and so were the other two. They literally spent their time on campus together, only four of them and there's no other people in the past few weeks.

“Uh, it's.. it's my roommate.”

Heejin reached her room after class. She told her friends that she wanted to study so she left early while they went to spend their time somewhere else. They understand her well, Heejin was glad to be friends with them.

Yet the thought of them knowing about her little problem slightly gave her anxiety. And she even almost told them who the person was. They can't know about Hyunjin especially after what happened between the girl and Chaewon. 

Entering the pitch black room, Heejin guessed that Hyunjin still in class but she was actually wrong when she clicked on the light switch.

There the girl was, in the dark room, sitting on her bed. 

HER bed!

Heejin’s bed!

Heejin felt like kicking the girl off her bed but part of her said no. She froze there, staring at Hyunjin like she had seen a big ass cockroach on the wall. Not to mention Hyunjin’s oversized brown hoodie that she was wearing. 

And the girl was eating on her bed, Heejin could see the bread crumbs falling. 

“What the hell are you doing on my bed!?” Heejin used her bag to throw at the other girl but Hyunjin skillfully avoided it. Not even bother to get off the bed while Heejin was furious like she can shoot fire through her glare.

“Oh, I wonder why your bed is softer than mine.” Hyunjin said as she bounced her body up and down on the bed. She can see Heejin’s eyes burning in anger but she decided to unsee it. 

“Get your dirty ass off my bed right now…” Heejin gritted her teeth as she breathed fire through her nose.

“What do you mean dirty? I just shower-”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE! JUST GET OFF MY BED!!” Heejin clenched her fists and her jaw. She watched how slow Hyunjin was to get up so she harshly pushed the girl away, causing both ended up falling.

Hyunjin didn't realize that she pulled Heejin with her by the girl’s elbow. That's the reason why Heejin was now on top of her, both of them grunted in pain due to their heads collided with each other.

“Ow.. what did I do wrong?” Hyunjin whined. She rubbed her head softly but yelped at the sudden non stop slaps on her upper chest. “Ow.. Ow!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you! When did I say that you can sit on my bed! I said don't. Come. Near. My. Place!!” Heejin didn't stop her attacks. She noticed that Hyunjin didn't stop her either, the girl just grunting in pain. 

“I didn't know you were early!”

Heejin gasped. “So, you sit on my bed every single day!?” 

Hyunjin widened her eyes. She’s dead. Her secret was now revealed. She went to Heejin’s spot every single day and even taking a nap on the girl’s bed. It was comfortable and she's already like it. Now that Heejin knows her secret, the girl choked her.

“W-wait.. I can explain!” 

“There's nothing to explain, you creep! You stalked my friend, you make me had a weird feelings for you and now you touched my belongings! I'm gonna kill-”

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Hyunjin suddenly used her strength that she usually kept and stopped Heejin from choking her. She firmly grabbed both of the girl’s wrists then sat up from the floor. Heejin was sat on her lap again. 

“I made you had a weird feelings for me?”

“...”

Heejin tried to get up so quick but Hyunjin locked her hold on her. She got back on the girl’s lap and now they exchanged their expression with Heejin looked so scared meanwhile Hyunjin had her eyes wide. 

“No, not so fast. Tell me what do you mean by weird feelings? Hmm?” Hyunjin looked at her in the eyes but it didn't help a single bit. The weird feelings even grew bigger inside her. 

“I-I don't know what you are talking about.” Heejin leaned back but Hyunjin yanked her hands, making their gap even closer. Their foreheads almost touching but not like how they collided earlier. 

“I heard you just now, Jeon..” Hyunjin whispered that Heejin could feel the soft breath hitting her hot face. She can't hold it and didn't know what it was. Everything’s about what's inside her but she didn't have any idea what it was. Thinking that she's going crazy for sure.  
“You said that you had a weird feel-”

Hyunjin’s voice was cut shut because now that her lips was placed with another soft lips. Own by Jeon Heejin. 

That girl freaking kiss her!

Her head now empty because of that lips. Her hands on the wrists released slowly as they unconsciously went down to the girl’s body. It was an intoxicating feelings but that’s just lips touched hers. 

Once the soft lips moved, Hyunjin felt like everything but their touched lips stopped. 

Meanwhile Heejin held Hyunjin’s face with both hands. The girl’s lips on hers felt much better than what she expected. Yeah, she’s crazy. She just kissed her biggest long term enemy on the lips. Heejin is insane, she admitted it now. When their lips moved in sync, with her letting out soft whimpers without her even knowing. 

They were enjoying it. Their first ever kiss. 

They spent their first kiss to their enemies. That's rare to happen. 

Heejin felt her body was pulled closer with those arms wrapped around her. While her hands went to the back of Hyunjin’s head, unconsciously scratched the girl’s scalp, causing Hyunjin to let out a satisfied sound. It vibrated through their lips and that's when,

Heejin was the one to realize. 

Her eyes shot open, meeting Hyunjin’s closed ones. She immediately leaned away, much to Hyunjin’s dismay. The girl suddenly felt the emptiness so she slowly opened her eyes. 

Heejin’s face was full of surprises, she retrieved her hands back but then she swung one of it to Hyunjin’s cheek, making the girl fell back on the floor. 

It hurts like hell but she felt Heejin’s lips still lingered on hers so she was still high at the moment. Totally looked like a young boy who just experienced things he shouldn't but likes it. Hyunjin didn't mind the hard slap that could send her to the other world anymore. She felt Heejin quickly got off her with a scream. 

“You pervert!!”

“Me?” Hyunjin drunkenly pointed to herself, still in the cloud nine, not ready to go down yet. She still remembered the taste of Heejin’s sweet lips.

She didn't remember being the one who suddenly crashed their lips. “You're the one who kiss me..”

“I-I..I’m n-not!”

Hyunjin scratched her head. “You like me right? That weird feelings.. is you like me right?”

Heejin felt her blood just left her body. She dropped herself on her bed while staring blankly on the floor. She was embarrassed plus angry of what she just did. She didn't want to admit that she kissed Hyunjin first. 

Hyunjin touched her lips and smiled. “It's fine.. I can like you back-”

“NO! Don't! Stay away from me you pervert! I'll r-report you!” Heejin ran out of the room. She had no directions in mind but had to go. She can't face the girl but the taste of her lips. She touched her lips, unconsciously bit her bottom lip while she ran. 

And Hyunjin stayed there. Grinning to herself. 

She felt weird feelings too, but that's the real problem was. The problem that her parents discussed many years ago.

FLASHBACK

“You’ll have a child..” A fortune teller said, reading a woman’s palm and some of the cards on the table. 

Next to woman, there was her husband, side hugging her as smile crept on his face after listening to those words. They both looked so happy at the news. 

“..but..”

Both of them paid their attention back to the old woman. Slightly nervous to hear what’s next. 

“There will be problems about your child..” The old woman frowned with her eyes closed. “Your child.. will obsess with something from your worst enemy.”

“What?! My worst enemy?” 

“Yes, but don't even try to prevent it because you can't. Once your child grows up, they'll become more and more obsessed for the rest of their life. It's either a good or bad thing it depends on how you picture that enemy of yours in the future.”

“W-what.. but what will our child obsessed of?”

“Anything from your enemy.”

The woman turned to her husband. “Who’s my enemy?” The man shrugged, also had no idea. They had lived together for two years but there's no enemy like what the old woman said. 

Or maybe it was an old enemy. 

‘Depends on how you picture that enemy of yours in the future.’

The woman gasped.

“Jeon..”

Little Hyunjin ran across the big house, being chased by her maid since that's what they played. Once she was caught, she laughed while struggling to get away again. 

“Can I.. Can I play with my friends outside?” Little Hyunjin asked.

“We have to tell your father first, miss Hyunjin.”

After getting her father’s permission, Hyunjin ran out of the house, waving goodbye at the maids. She then ran again, searching for any friends to play with. 

But it didn't turn out as what she expected.

“Go away freak! We don't want to play with you!”

“Yeah, you're dirty. Nobody likes you!!” 

“Go!” One of the kids pushed her, making her clothes dirty. They laughed at her before leaving her alone, crying. 

Hyunjin ran to nowhere in mind. She was being too far from home and reached a place she had never been before. She stopped in front of a shop, she loves it.

Hyunjin walked closer then saw a woman walked out from the shop, holding something in hand. The woman approached a cat who was sitting in front of the bakery, meowing. She crouched down and Hyunjin watched her. 

The woman tore a bread piece by piece with her fingers and gave it to the cat. Then she went back in the shop. Hyunjin skipped to the cat, and looked closely at the bread. She took one piece on the ground, the one that the cat didn't eat yet and shoved it in her mouth. 

That's when she had a weird feelings inside. Hyunjin grinned from ear to ear, she loves it and wanted more. So, she will do anything for it. 

The thing that Hyunjin’s parents called the curse had happened without them knowing. Hyunjin now had something from her mother’s worst enemy and she started to obsess with it. 

She waited there everyday to earn more bread. 

The curse makes her only care about the bread and didn't care about anything else.

FLASHBACK ENDED

That's what she felt right now. After the kiss, the curse suddenly restarted, but Hyunjin didn't know what was wrong with herself. Her heart was pounding like the first time she tried the Jeons bread. Yet it's not about the bread anymore.

Hyunjin grinned. Laying down on the cold floor, she let herself smiled to sleep. 

She needs that kiss again.

Every second she thought about Jeon Heejin. The said girl yet to come back to the room so Hyunjin decided to go out to get some fresh air. Maybe to calm herself down.

She wondered if Heejin really went out to report about her but Hyunjin didn't do anything wrong. She stole the girl’s bread, and sneaked in the girl’s area but other than that she didn't do anything wrong. Plus, she’s not a pervert. It's not her who leaned in to kiss first. She was too stunned to do that. 

With a pack of Jeons bread, she walked to the park near their building. There's not many people, only a few but not that Hyunjin cares about it. She just walked there, eyes wandering the place. Her head couldn't think about anything other than Jeon Heejin, it's killing her. 

Hyunjin didn't know why she needs to see that girl right now. She needs to find her. 

“What is wrong with me? Don't be crazy Hyunjin.. don't..” She scratched the back of her head, eyes looked down on the bread that she held. Hyunjin went towards a bench to sit on it. Ripped off the pack and took out the delicious bread. 

She took a bite on it, that's when she felt something relieved inside. Her eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed the taste in her mouth. “This never disappoint me..” She mumbled to herself, then finished the whole bread. 

Hyunjin was too focused on the bread she was eating that she didn't realize the time she spent in the park. Once she's done, she noticed that the sky was getting dark, signs that it will soon rain. Plus the sound of thunder was heard far from her, she looked straight up. 

Until she felt a drop on her bruised cheek. It surprised her that she flinched, also felt the slight stings on it. Hyunjin wiped the water off her face carefully not to hurt her cheek. She threw the wrapper in the trash can before walked out of the park. She realized that there’s only her while the others already went back for shelters. 

Only a few steps when the rain started pouring, Hyunjin began to run. Not even a minute yet her clothes already wet, she tried so hard to cover herself but there's no use when the heavy rain made everything worse. 

Hyunjin used her long legs to skip on every part, she almost reached the building where her room was. There she can get away from the rain but something caught her eyes, she slowed down her pace and narrowed her eyes. 

It's kinda blurry to see but there was someone crouching down by the drain. Hyunjin would mind her business if it's not raining but she slightly concerned especially when the person was unaware that their small body might fall into the big drain, especially when it's raining heavily plus strong wind. 

Hyunjin changed her direction to where the person was. Her clothes already soaked so there's nothing to care, maybe she should help this person who seemed to have a problem. 

Once she got closer, the back of a long haired girl was what she could see in the rain.

“Miss, what's wrong?” Hyunjin asked, a little louder to beat the sound of the rain. The girl heard her and tilted her head over her shoulder.

Both of them gasped when their faces revealed to each other. Heejin immediately got on her feet but it was a wrong move when her leg slipped and nearly fell in the drain if it wasn't Hyunjin who caught her body. “Whoa! Careful.” 

The rain didn't stop them from freaking froze like statues and stared at each other again. Their hearts felt like exploding. They didn't care about their soaked body anymore but then Heejin widened her eyes. 

“Don't touch me!” Heejin pushed the girl away. She still embarrassed about the incident in the room and now this. What's next, she asked herself.

“Okay damn..” Hyunjin held her hands up in defense. “Don't you realize it’s raining right now?”

“No.” Heejin rolled her eyes. 

“Well, look up, it's raining. You can feel water-”

“I know it's raining, stupid!!” Heejin cut her off. She shot a death glare. “But my shoe fell in there.” 

Hyunjin looked down in the drain. There's a single left shoe in the drain, the lace stuck in the crack of the concrete, kept it stayed unmoved despite the heavy rain. She darted her eyes to Heejin’s left foot that slightly lifted up, her cute pink sock was visible. 

Then she saw Heejin crouched down again but she pulled the girl’s shirt. “Hey, you're going to fall!” 

“But my shoe!” 

“That's not how you do it!” Hyunjin softly making Heejin stepped aside and she kneed on the ground. She stretched her hand out and reached for the shoe. She nearly slipped down but managed to grab the shoe by its lace. 

“Here.”

Hyunjin tossed it to the other girl. “We need to go now.” She didn't even let Heejin wear her shoe and pulled the girl by her arm. Heejin yelped but she just followed the steps. “You should just leave it there, can you see it's raining? Now you're soaking wet.”

“You too, stupid..” Heejin mumbled. 

They got into the building, freezing. The only warmth was their intertwined hands that they yet to realize. Heejin’s other hand was carrying her shoe and some people who walked pass them, stared weirdly. 

Once they reached their room, Hyunjin searched for the key in her pocket, still oblivious with their hands but Heejin already had her face bright red despite the coldness on her body. She didn't know why she didn't pull her hand away because it feels.. right ?

She was spacing out until she felt a tug on her hand when Hyunjin tried to pull her in. “Come on.”

She followed Hyunjin with their intertwined hands, the only thing she looked at when they walked. Then she noticed the place they were at the moment, and she gasped.

They both were in the bathroom, Heejin didn't know what was happening and why she just followed but when Hyunjin started to take her hoodie off, she yelled.

“What are you doing?!”

Hyunjin looked at her weirdly. “What? I need to change ?” 

“Then why am I here too!?” Heejin finally pulled her hand away, where Hyunjin still oblivious about it. 

“Because you're wet ?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows.

“I-I’m not!!” Heejin stepped backwards. 

“What do you mean? Are you high? Look at you.”

Heejin looked down on her body. Her face turned bright red, Hyunjin started to concern about the girl’s health. “Alright, I'll leave you here but be quick because I'm freezing.”

Hyunjin left without her hoodie, she walked out within her inner shirt and let Heejin settle herself first. 

Meanwhile Heejin set the water hot. She stripped off and jumped into the hot water in the tub. Everything was calmed and relieved but not when the door opened again, she screamed like she has seen a ghost. 

“What the fuck, Kim Hyunjin!!” Heejin covered her body. 

“I'm cold, it's uncomfortable..”

“I’m naked!!”

“Oh, sorry.” Hyunjin walked out again but forgot to close the door. 

“KIM!”

“Sorry!” The girl then closed the door and Heejin let out a lot of curses in the bathroom. She felt her heart didn't stop being crazy, especially when she recalled again everything that happened on that day. 

Hyunjin waited in front of the bathroom until Heejin came out and harshly bumped her shoulder. She quickly got inside after that while Heejin went to wear new clothes.

Later that night, Hyunjin couldn't sleep. She was freezing cold even though she had layers of blankets covered her whole body. She was shaking badly and thought she was getting sick. But she just needs some warmth.

“Mom.. dad…”

Hyunjin blinked her eyes in the dark. She tried to listen clearly and heard Heejin’s voice calling for their parents. The girl must having a nightmare again, Hyunjin thought. 

She got up and off her bed to walk to Heejin’s. She slipped in the girl’s warm blanket and Hyunjin sighed in relief. Everything that Heejin owned always comfortable for her, Hyunjin didn't know why. The bed was soft and the blanket was warm. 

And Heejin herself.

Hyunjin spooned the girl from behind and wrapped her arms around her body. She didn't feel so cold after that, everything was just fine. Hyunjin found herself liking the fact that the other girl’s body fit against her perfectly. She could put her chin on Heejin’s small head. 

Both of them were so comfortable in their sleeps. 

Heejin’s alarm went off that morning, she hates it so much. Especially when she had a nice and warm sleep. She reached for her phone and turned it off before tossing it away, she doesn't care where. She’ll find it later when she wakes up but now, she turned back to where she was. 

Cuddling to Hyunjin even closer as her face was in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and a pair of arms wrapped around her. The warmth was incredible, Heejin didn't feel like going to class that day. She continued her sleep in Hyunjin’s embrace instead of waking up and get ready.

Not when her eyes suddenly shot open. The first thing she saw was Hyunjin’s neck, then she trailed her eyes up to the girl’s face. This wasn't a dream, it wasn't a drill. 

She was cuddling with Kim freaking Hyunjin!

Heejin moved fast but not strong enough to break the pair of arms surrounded her. Hyunjin locked her still and groaned. “Don't leave.. it’s cold..”

Hyunjin pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened like they would come out from its sockets. She was so shocked but at the same time she agreed with Hyunjin. She was cold too and their warmth really helped both of them. But it's Hyunjin. 

Heejin tried another way when the other girl won't let her go. She pinched Hyunjin’s stomach, causing the girl to squirm. That's when she rolled away and sat up. 

“Ow..” Hyunjin pouted with her eyes closed. “Do you have to disturb my sleep like that?”

“Do you have to sleep on my bed!?” Heejin pulled the bedsheets, so Hyunjin fell on the floor. Then she made her bed with a grumpy face. “When do you even get here..” She mumbled.

“Ow, why are you so mean to me? I thought you like me?” Hyunjin rubbed her butt. She stretched her body before getting up. 

“What?! I never like you, Kim Hyunjin!”

“But why did you kiss me? Aren't you confessing yesterday? So we're a thing now, right?” Hyunjin asked nonchalantly. 

“N-NO! I'm n-not!! I don't kiss you! You kissed me!” Heejin gripped on her blanket tightly. She was beyond embarrassed at the moment and Hyunjin’s expression doesn't help at all. 

“Either way.. we're still a thing, right?”

“Ugh!” Heejin turned around to mind her own business. She searched for her phone back and regretted that she turned off the alarm earlier. “Don't mind her, Heejin.. she’s insane.. she's insane-”

“Hey.”

Heejin jumped at the voice. It sounded so close to her, so when she turned around, Hyunjin already behind her. “What!!”

“Here.” Hyunjin handed her a pack bread. The familiar bread, Heejin knows since she was born. She was confused and let Hyunjin hanging. Then the girl continued. “Take it. It means I love you.”

Heejin frowned. She looked up to Hyunjin’s face then the bread. She swore she wasn't hallucinating, it was really what Hyunjin said to her. And her heart betrayed her. “You're crazy, Kim Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin watched Heejin ran to the bathroom and left her. She was so confused, but followed the girl. Not when Heejin slammed the door closed and locked it. 

“Heejin you have to take it, then we can be official!”

“You're crazy. Go away!!”

“We can't go on a date if you don't take this!”

“I don't want to date you, stupid!”

Hyunjin frowned ever harder. She put the bread away and cupped her hands between her mouth and the bathroom door. It’ll be louder when she speaks. “As my girlfriend, you have to take it, Jeon Heejin. It's not easy for me to give it to anyone but it's part of the ritual.”

Heejin almost jumped at the loud voice because she was leaning against the door. “Ritual? What the..” Then she harshly opened the door, causing Hyunjin looked so stupid with her hands between her mouth. 

Before Heejin could say anything, Hyunjin ran to grab back the bread. She handed it again to Heejin.

“I am not your girlfriend!” 

“But we kissed?” Hyunjin pouted her lips like she was kissing. “So, bread ?”

Heejin frowned. ‘why is she like this?’ 

“Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to be your girlfriend!”

“You have to! I can't get you off my head anymore!” Hyunjin whined like a kid.

Heejin was speechless. She didn't know what to say so she slammed the door closed again.   
“I-I.. We hate each other..”

“No.. I don't hate you anymore.. I.. I love you.. please..” 

Heejin remembered that Hyunjin had confessed to Chaewon with bread too despite Chaewon not knowing who she was. Hyunjin has a problem, she thought. “You can't love someone you don't know, Kim. You know nothing about me and I don't know about you.”

“...”

“Y-yesterday was a.. a mistake..”

“...”

Heejin frowned. Hyunjin’s voice was no longer there but she heard the girl’s breathing. “Kim?”

“.... okay then…”

She heard footsteps faded, then the sound of the door closed. Did Hyunjin just left? That's it? Heejin sighed in relief. “I thought it was going to be hard.”

Heejin was getting ready for her class, she wondered if she should eat in the room or at the cafeteria with her friends. But then her stomach growled, decided itself. She searched for the bread that her parents sent her every week. She has no choice but to accept it. At least it could stop her stomach from growling like now.

She took one and eat it on her bed. Heejin turned to her left, curious about where Hyunjin goes. The girl just left like that, she didn't even change her clothes. Why Heejin cares? She shook her head after that. 

With her head wondering about Hyunjin, she had finished her bread and now her hands were folding the empty packet to throw it in the bin. 

Suddenly the door opened, revealed the Kim Hyunjin that she was wondering about earlier. Both of them looked at each other. Then Heejin noticed that Hyunjin’s eyes went down to her hands so Heejin looked at her own hands.

She looked at the plastic packet…

She just noticed something on it.

It was a name written on it, Heejin read it slowly.

‘Kim Hyunjin’

Heejin whipped her head up with wide eyes. Hyunjin was smirking at her. “Y-you…”

“So you accepted my love now, huh?”

“You tricked me!!”

Heejin left the room after giving a slap on Hyunjin’s face. She was still mad because Hyunjin just smiled at it. She swears she wants to rip the girl’s head off. That crazy girl..

“Heejin!”

She turned to see her friends were running towards her. Chaewon and Hyejoo raced who reach the girl first and Chaewon won, sticking her tongue out towards Hyejoo but then she turned serious. 

All three of them turned serious. 

Heejin was confused. “What's wrong?”

“You have something to explain right now.” Chaewon said.

“No, she has a lot to explain.” Hyejoo corrected.

“What? What do you guys mean? Why do I have to explain? About what?” Heejin was nervous when she was surrounded by her friends like that. It's like something was wrong, something bad happened.

“That's why you shouldn't turn off your phone when something important happened. The whole campus gets the news you know.” Yerim said. 

“What news?”

“That someone says they saw you and Hyunjin were holding hands in the rain. You think that's romantic?”

“WHAT!?” Heejin felt like she was having a heart attack when she doesn't have that kind of disease. And the whole campus?

Hyejoo shook her head. “And then some revealed that you two are roommates? Heejin, are you kidding me?”

“And that day you said that you fall in love with your roommate, so it was Kim Hyunjin after all? You like that weird girl?” Chaewon added.

Heejin didn't know what to say so she shut her mouth and let her friends asked her hundreds of questions. She won't answer any of it, she was too stunned with what she just heard. So now everyone knows that she is Hyunjin’s roommate?

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, shit. You have to explain to us right. Now.” 

So, eventually her friends know who Hyunjin was. The real Hyunjin that Heejin knows since she met the girl. Not the one she told everyone fake rumors about Hyunjin in high school. She was wrong for doing that. 

They learned that Hyunjin was the real bread girl who addicted to Jeons bread which is Heejin’s parents bakery. They also know that Hyunjin and her were enemies and so do the other things Heejin explained to them.

Everything except the time they kissed because Heejin won't ever tell anyone about it. Not even her friends, she already knows the chaos if she tells them that she kissed Hyunjin. And now Hyunjin was being crazy for her. 

So then Heejin reminded them that she takes back her words when she said she was falling in love with her roommate which is Hyunjin because Heejin didn't know herself anymore. Hyunjin clouded her mind but she didn't know whether she likes it or not, it was messing up her brain. 

And Chaewon warned her not to be close to Hyunjin because the girl thought Hyunjin was really weird and the rest of her friends agreed. They didn't know that Heejin was the weird one too. If not, why the hell she kissed the girl? Thinking about her, hallucinating about her? Heejin just nodded since she didn't want to open up any other topic that they're supposed to know. 

When the class was over, the four of them were the last one to walk out of the hall. They were still chatting about their studies when they heard a voice. 

“Jeon Heejin!”

Heejin recognized that voice almost immediately, she didn't want to turn around but her friends did so she have to. 

Hyunjin jogged towards them and Heejin already cursing in her head. This girl better not making any scene in front of her friends. 

“Hi, guys.” Hyunjin greeted them like she had known them for years. They just raised their eyebrows, looking confused. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Heejin gritted her teeth. 

“Oh, I'm just chilling. I just finished my class, what about you guys?” Hyunjin casually asked. She moved closer to Heejin but the girl backed away from her, she raised her eyebrows. 

“What do you want?” Chaewon asked, instead of answering. 

“I want to spend time with my girlfriend here.”

“WHAT!?” They all said in unison. Then turned to Heejin who suddenly muted. They gave her the look, asking her to explain the situation. 

Heejin felt like she was in the middle of something really bad. If she argues with Hyunjin, things will be messier. She can't let Hyunjin manipulates her words to them. This girl is crazy, she thought. And she would reveal the truth about their kiss which is the worst of the worst. 

“Sorry guys, I have to go.” Heejin gave them an apologetic look before she grabbed Hyunjin and dragged the girl with her. Hyunjin waved them goodbye but Heejin pinched her arm, making her yelped. 

The three of them were left there, without any explanation. They were concerned about their friend, Heejin.

“Do you have to come to my friend like that?!” Heejin pushed Hyunjin once they got in, causing the girl to stumble on her bed. At this point, she didn't care if Hyunjin was on her bed anymore. 

And they don't have any place other than their room as the perfect place for them to talk about something like this. Or to argue.

“I just want to meet you.”

“I don't want you to meet me!” Heejin put her bag and files on the desk. Then she tied her hair up into a messy bun before turning back to Hyunjin, standing in front of the girl with her hands on her hips. 

Hyunjin sat on the edge of the bed with Heejin stood fiercely before her. She was fidgeting then bringing her hands up to Heejin’s pants, still fidgeting. 

“Don't touch me.”

Hyunjin retreated her hand back. She looked down. “I just want to meet my girlfriend.”

“Ughhhhhhhhh….” Heejin let out the most frustrated groaned she ever did. Her hands went up to her head, massaging her temples. “I am not your girlfriend!”

“But we kissed and.. and you eat the bread I gave you..” 

“Didn't mean we're couple!” Heejin folded her arms to her chest. 

“So why we kiss someone for? Why you kissed me?”

“I was.. I was just..” Heejin stuttered. She had no words to say. Should her say that she kissed her because she was craving for that lips. Or she wants to know how Hyunjin’s lips taste like? Heejin is insane but she won't admit it. Instead, she blamed Hyunjin for this. 

“You're insane..” Heejin came down, poking Hyunjin’s shoulder as she said those words. Staring at those eyes that she felt like she wants to melt in them. They were so attractive.  
“You are in…”

Heejin’s eyes dropped to the girl’s lips. “..sane.”

She finished her words, at the same time she came forward and crashed her lips against Hyunjin’s.

It caught the girl off guard but not when Heejin moved her lips, making her breath hitched. She moved her lips along, tasting every angle of Heejin’s sweet one. 

This was so unexpected, Heejin could feel Hyunjin was smirking while kissing her. She softly bit the girl’s lip to stop the girl but she received a chuckle instead. 

Hyunjin held her closer as she sat on the girl's lap. Their lips still craving for each other’s touch, still kissing passionately. 

“So, am I insane?” Hyunjin mumbled into their kiss, smiling.

Then Heejin pulled away. She looked at the girl as her thumb caressing on the bottom lip. Her other hand went to wrap around Hyunjin’s neck, she then bit her lip. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Hyunjin’s lips turned upwards again before she captured the other girl’s. The time they used was only for their kiss, not even have the proper time to breathe. Both of them were so happy but nobody talks it out loud. 

Once they felt out of breath, the kiss broke but their foreheads touched. Their breaths hit each other’s faces, Hyunjin was the first one to chuckle. She gave a few pecks on Heejin who was still breathless. 

“Why am I addicted to your kiss right now?”

“I don't know.. because you're crazy?” Heejin chuckled along. 

“I blame you for that, Jeon.” They giggled.

Time passed, now Hyunjin was sleeping on Heejin’s bed with Heejin in her arms but the girl still awake. She was staring at Hyunjin’s face for almost thirty minutes, not even feel sleepy. Hyunjin’s feature made her stayed conscious as she admired it from every angle. 

Heejin was insane too, for sure. In the blink of an eye, and now she's in her enemy's embrace. Not to call enemy anymore but she didn't know either. This is for sure hella crazy, but she’s comfortable so ?

She stretched her hand out to reach for her phone at the back. Not wanting to wake the girl up, Heejin moved slower than a snail, quiet as she was in the ‘A quiet place’ movie. Hell, at this moment, her phone was hard to reach as it was on the edge of the bed. 

Once she got it, she quickly went to an app and typed ‘We kissed twice, so what are we now?’ and entered. She waited for the results but it was oddly long, she didn't think the wifi was off.

And then something came out, Heejin can't believe her own eyes.

Hyejooya : You WHAT twice!!!!?????

Chaewonie : WHAT! EYE-

Yerimie : anna oop-

Chaewonie : JEON HEEJIN!  
Chaewonie : JEON motherfucking HEEJIN!  
Chaewonie : Answer me, coward!

Hyejooya : Let me guess..

Chaewonie : THERE’S NOTHING TO GUESS. IT’S THAT KIM MOTHERFUCKIBGMMNG HYUNJIN RIGHT?!

Yerimie : Chae, chill.. we still need her to explain

Chaewonie : Then where is she?  
Chaewonie : Come out now, coward!

Heejin’s phone was shaking as she was holding it. She freaking sent it to the group chat and now they won't be quiet about it. The phone almost dropped to her face if it wasn't because of her tight and shaky grip. 

There's no use to leave the group chat because Yerim was texting her privately. And three missed calls from Chaewon. She gulped. 

Sent : Hi, guys :)

Chaewonie : Don’t Hi us. EXPLAIN!

Hyejooya : Twice, Heejin?  
Hyejooya : Twice?

Yerimie : I love Twice as the group but TWICE?

Sent : It was meant for somewhere else…

Chaewonie : Doesn't matter now! You kissed Hyunjin twice? Is she really your girlfriend..

Sent : I..

Hyejooya : EYE..

Yerimie : AI..

Sent : I don't know what's wrong with me..

Yerimie : Oof do you like her?

Heejin turned to Hyunjin and sighed. She put her hand on the girl’s soft cheek, rubbed it softly as she unconsciously smiled. Does she like her?

They have done nothing other than fighting, so what was the reason for her to like Kim Hyunjin? 

Sent : I think I want to give it a try ?

Chaewonie : WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Yerimie : Chae, you need to calm down. Why don't we let Heejin decide. 

Chaewonie : But it’s Kim Hyunjin, the weird girl who always had bread with her

Hyejooya : but she also Heejin’s roommate. And we don't know what have they been thru.. hmmm ???

Yerimie : anna oopeth-

Chaewonie : Heejin..

Sent : No! We..   
Sent : I..

Hyejooya : Weeeeeeeeee

Sent : I like her, okay

Yerimie : …

Chaewonie : …

Hyejooya : … 

Sent : I know it sounds crazy but I don't know.. I just feel like.. comfortable with her?  
Sent : but I always fight with her??  
Sent : So I don't know  
Sent : Am I crazy?

Chaewonie : Let’s meet  
Chaewonie : This chat isn't worth it. We need to see your face. Now.

Sent : I can't..

Yerimie : Why

Chaewonie : why?

Sent : I was going to take a nap

Hyejooya : with her right?

Chaewonie : gasppppp

Hyejooya : freaking knew it!

Yerimie : Wow

Sent : bye

Heejin tossed her phone away. She didn't feel like going to google anymore. Everything was ruined but she was in Hyunjin’s embrace now, so she’s good. Her body moved closer to catch the warmth of Hyunjin, the girl stirred a little. 

“Hmm?” Hyunjin blinked her sleepy eyes.

“Nothing.. let's sleep.” Heejin pecked on the girl’s neck and snuggled closer. She felt a kiss on her head, then she smiled into her sleep. 

It had been a week after that memorable day. Hyunjin’s bed was always neat and tidy because she didn't use it. She slept on Heejin’s bed with Heejin’s warmth and the other girl didn't complain about it. 

So they've been together for a week but Heejin’s friends still don't understand her. They watched Hyunjin waited for Heejin after class with a grin on her face, but they had a weird feeling about it, especially Chaewon. The girl knew that Hyunjin was kind of a person who suddenly came up and confessed, so she doesn't want Heejin’s relationship to be empty. 

Heejin didn't mind that but there’s one thing she noticed about Hyunjin.

That the girl suddenly became skinnier just in a week, Heejin started to worry but Hyunjin would always change the topic if Heejin brought it up. Then Heejin decided to ask about one thing she realized that doesn't seem like Kim Hyunjin to her. 

“Hyun..” 

Heejin played with Hyunjin’s arm as the girl did her homework with the other hand. She measured the girl’s arm that got skinnier than it was a week ago. 

Hyunjin hummed as an answer.

“I don't see you eat your bread anymore.. Are you out of them?” Heejin asked but Hyunjin just casually continued her work but she listened. 

“I eat.”

“You didn't eat often ?” Heejin rubbed Hyunjin’s arm up and down. “You look skinny, Hyunjin ah…”

Hyunjin stopped writing, settled her pen down. Heejin thought the girl was going to get mad or something but instead, she turned to her and leaned in for a kiss. Hyunjin smiled against her lips and Heejin swears that was the best feeling ever. 

Then the girl pulled away, still smiling at her. “I don't need bread when I have you.”

Heejin playfully slapped the girl’s arm but rubbed it after. “I'm serious. I don't want you to get sick, please eat more.”

“I don't need to eat when I have you.” Hyunjin repeated as she turned back to her homework. It's true, she herself felt the change of her body but like she said, she doesn't need to eat when she have Heejin and she didn't know why. 

“That's.. not good, Hyun. Let me get you one.” Heejin was about to get up when Hyunjin grabbed her wrist, making her to sit back down.

“No, don't. I don't want it.”

“What do you mean? You love it, since you were young. You never skip a day with it.” Heejin looked at her worriedly.

“I.. I can't..”

“What? What's wrong?” This started to concern her. Hyunjin looked so scared, there must be something about it. 

“I don't want my love for you change back to the bread..”

“...”

“Heejin..”

“Pfft..hahahahahahaha!” Heejin burst into laughter, her head went to rest on Hyunjin’s shoulder. It was so funny to her when she thought it was something serious. Yet Hyunjin didn't seem to laugh along so she stopped.

“Hyunjin.. why would- It's two different things Hyun. I'm your girlfriend, and bread is.. bread.”

Hyunjin sighed. “You don't understand. I can't focus on both, I.. I know it's weird but if I eat bread, I’ll become addicted to it.”

“Let's try it out..” Heejin got up after slapping Hyunjin’s hand away from blocking her. She went to take one packet of the familiar bread and opened it. “Here.”

She shoved a piece of it into Hyunjin’s mouth and the girl was forced to chew and swallow. Next, Hyunjin opened her mouth again, waiting to be fed. 

“So, who do you love now?”

“Bread.”

Heejin laughed but she still fed Hyunjin until they finished the whole bread. Meanwhile Heejin didn't realize that Hyunjin was saying the truth.

After a few days, the word that she thought was a joke became real to her. She realized when Hyunjin said ‘bread’ she meant ‘bread’ and that was something Heejin more concerned about. There's no lie when Hyunjin chose bread over her. 

“Hyun.”

“Yeah?”

Hyunjin answered, munching on the bread while her other hand intertwined with Heejin. She didn't look at her girlfriend because the bread suddenly attractive to her. And she didn't hear the groan that came out from Heejin’s mouth. 

“Can you eat anything other than that?” 

Hyunjin froze. Her head slowly turned to the other girl. “What? Did you.. did you just disrespected my bread?”

Heejin frowned. “What? No, no, I'm not. I’m just saying because you eat nothing but bread. It's not good for your body.”

“Still. You disrespecting my bread.” Hyunjin pulled her hand away from Heejin, then she hid her half eaten bread in her shirt. Heejin stared in disbelief. “She can't hear that.”

“Who- the bread. Hyunjin, are you kidding me? Is this a joke?”

Hyunjin didn't answer her, she turned her face away from the girl, but Heejin pulled her. “Look at me!” 

Heejin almost connected something there. Hyunjin didn't touch the bread when she was with her, the girl even lost her interest on it. That moment she realized that Hyunjin was being so clingy with her, couldn't even leave her but once Hyunjin got her interest back on bread, she spent less time with her, it made Heejin went crazy. 

Well Hyunjin had warned her about it, now she has to share Hyunjin with bread ? Seriously?

“Now kiss me.”

Hyunjin leaned in, but to Heejin dismay she only felt the soft lips on her cheek then Hyunjin continued to eat her bread. Heejin huffed in anger. “Kim Hyunjin.”

“What..” 

“Ugh..” Heejin left the girl to grab her phone. She typed ‘How to stop my girlfriend from being an addict.’ on Google.

Except it wasn't google.

Hyejooya : You know this isn't google right?

Sent : Oh shit!

Heejin immediately deleted the previous text she sent, but then Hyejoo’s message came up. 

Hyejooya : There’s no point I’ve read it

Chaewonie : What did she say?

Hyejooya : *sent a picture*

Hyejoo sent a screenshot of it.

Hyejooya : Just in case I need a receipt >:)

Chaewonie : AN ADDICT?????  
Chaewonie : Jeon Heejin! I knew it! I was never agree with you dating that girl and now she’s an addict????

Yerimie : hdjshdjkshjdjd I woke up to this???

Sent : It's not what you guys think  
Sent : She’s a bread addict. Like obsessed with bread.

Chaewonie : Then leave her duh

Yerimie : Chae, that's not nice  
Yerimie : Is it that bad?

Hyejooya : It is, if Heejin can't tell the difference between google and group chat

Sent : It's hard to explain  
Sent : She just quite hard to read

Yerimie : Doesn't mean she loves bread more than you right?  
Yerimie : Right ?

Hyejooya : r i g h t ?

Chaewonie : You better say right, Jeon Heejin

Heejin looked up to Hyunjin. The girl just finished her second bread for that hour and needs another one. 

Before Hyunjin gets up to her bed, Heejin caught the girl’s hand. “Wait, Hyun.”

“What's wrong?”

“Sit here.” Heejin patted on the empty space in front of her, for the girl to sit. Hyunjin came down and face her. The girl looked so innocent yet it's so complicated for Heejin. They had been together only for weeks and if she wants to keep their relationship forever, she needs to learn a lot about Hyunjin and Hyunjin too. 

“Just one question, Hyun.. You can only choose one..” Heejin cleared her throat. “You love me or bread?”

“Bread.” Hyunjin answered almost immediately, it broke Heejin’s heart.

Heejin nodded her head slowly, she was about to cry. When she looked up, Hyunjin was still looking at her emotionlessly. Then she pulled Hyunjin by the neck and kissed the girl. It was something incredible though they had kissed each other a lot. 

When Heejin pulled away, she noticed that Hyunjin leaned in again but she covered the girl’s lips. “Wait, now answer me first. Choose one. Love me or bread-”

“You.” Hyunjin answered too soon that she didn't get to finish then the girl crashed their lips again into a passionate one. Heejin smiled. 

There this problem she needs to think about but now, their kiss tops everything. 

Heejin now understands what’s going on in Hyunjin’s head. The girl can't choose the final answer on which she loves more. If she chose Heejin, the girl doesn't mind not eating for days as long as she has Heejin but if she chose bread, Heejin didn't get more time with her girlfriend. 

The answer is, Heejin wanted to get rid of her parents’ infamous bread. She has to do it secretly without Hyunjin knows. 

“Heejin?”

“Y-yes?” Heejin started to get nervous when she saw Hyunjin was peeking under her bed. That only means one thing.

“Did you see my bread? They’re not here.” Hyunjin sat up, glancing at her girlfriend. She thought she forgot where she kept them but sure they used to be under the bed. She was hungry and too lazy to go out, so she decided to take one of the bread since it's been quite long. The last Jeons bread she ate was a few days ago. 

“No, I don't.. uhm maybe you finished it already.” Heejin gulped but luckily Hyunjin didn't see that. 

“Really?” Hyunjin scratched her head, trying to remember the last bread she took. But she trusted her girlfriend, Heejin was right. Maybe she had finished them and forgot about it. Hyunjin shrugged. “I'm hungry. Let's go out?”

Heejin looked at her assignment on the desk. “Uh, I have to finish this.” 

Hyunjin shrugged again. She can't leave her girl, she doesn't feel good if Heejin is not in front of her. However, she grabbed her car keys and walked to the girl. “It's okay, I’ll go buy more Jeons bread and come back here quick.”

Heejin’s eyes widened as soon as she heard it. She felt a smooch on top of her head and the sound of car keys dangling on Hyunjin’s finger. The girl was about to open the door when Heejin quickly dropped herself on the floor.

She sacrificed herself for it. The loud thud made Hyunjin jumped and turned. She was so shocked to see Heejin’s body lay lifelessly on the floor. 

“Heejin!” Hyunjin rushed to the said girl, picking the girl up. She hurried brought her to the bed. “Heejin, what's wrong?!”

Heejin faked a cough. She’s not a good actress but Hyunjin is quite oblivious, so that's a win for Heejin. “I.. I don't feel good. But it's nothing, Hyun. I'm fine..”

“Fine? You fell on the floor, how’s that fine?” Hyunjin put her hand on Heejin’s forehead to feel the girl's temperature. It was just normal, she blinked her eyes. There’s nothing odd with the temperature, Hyunjin put her other hand on her own forehead. Her and Heejin’s temperature felt the same, she frowned. “Uh, I’ll get you some painkillers-”

“NO! I just want to rest. Maybe I was too tired with the assignment.” Heejin tried to save herself. She could feel her heartbeat went crazy, she almost got caught.

“I told you not to force yourself…”

Both of them heard the growling sound from Hyunjin’s stomach, yet Hyunjin tried to ignore it. While Heejin felt guilty, she realized that her girlfriend was starving. “Well, you need to rest from now on, I don't want to see you near the desk anymore.”

“Hyunjin, you should eat..”

“Yeah, but your parents bakery quite far. I guess I have to ask my friend for help.” Hyunjin took out her phone, texting her friend. Heejin used her elbows to sit up but Hyunjin held her still. “Where are you going? You can't leave the bed, you need to rest, Heejin.”

Heejin actually wanted to see who Hyunjin was texting because she has no idea that the girl has a friend or friends. She never see Hyunjin with anyone else before so it's a little bit unfamiliar to her. Hyunjin didn't have any friends in high school so this friend that she talked about must be her new friends in college. 

She wondered how Hyunjin’s friend is like.

“WHAT'S UP, FAM!!” 

Heejin suddenly sat up at that voice, she thought she was having a nightmare but it was real. With her sleepy eyes, she saw Hyunjin was greeting someone by the door. A girl who was shorter than Hyunjin. She meant way shorter.

Heejin lay back again, not to make Hyunjin knows that she was awake.

“Shhh.. my girl’s sleeping!” Hyunjin whispered but it was so clear. Heejin smiled at the name. 

“Oof sorry..”

“Get in.” 

Heejin heard footsteps, both girls walking inside of the room. They sat on Hyunjin’s bed. Heejin peeked on them, she saw Hyunjin’s friend who had a small hair bun like a poo on top of her head. 

“Do you got what I asked?”

The sounds of paper bag was heard. “Do you have the money?”

“Pfft, of course I do.” Hyunjin shoved some in the girl’s hand, so the girl gave the paper bag to her. 

Heejin prayed so hard that they aren't Jeons bread, yet the paper bag looked nothing like it but familiar. Then she heard Hyunjin’s voice.

“What the hell is this?!” 

“Wha- McDonald's? You don't know McDonald's?!” The girl asked back, with a slight frown on her face. Hyunjin shook her head while examined the inside of the bag. The smell was unfamiliar, she didn't like it.

“I told you to get me some food.”

“That's food!! Just eat it!”

There was a burger, and fries. Hyunjin took them out, staring at them. She was staring too hard that her friend smacked the back of her head. “Ow!”

“Just eat it! What are you waiting for?” The girl unwrapped the burger for her. “Anyway, it comes with a drink but I drank it because you said no drinks right?”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. The strong smell hit her, she grimaced. “If this doesn't taste good, I’m taking my money back.” She took the burger that was handed to her, gulping hardly. It made her nervous to taste it. 

“Come on, just eat it.”

Hyunjin took a small bite of it, not believing her friend completely. And she shouldn't, when the taste of bread and meat mixed in her mouth, she made an ugly face. Her friend laughed at her out loud. “You're lucky that I'm starving, I would finish this.”

“I can't believe you never eat burgers before.” 

Heejin heard everything they said, even peeked on them so she had enough of pretending. There's no use for her to do that at the moment. She sat up straight, and the first person to notice was Hyunjin’s friend. 

“Whoa, your girl's awake.”

Hyunjin whipped her head to the said girl, still with her mouth full. Heejin finds it cute. “Oh, hey. Are you feeling well now?” 

Heejin nodded when Hyunjin approached her, sitting next to her. “Do you want something to drink? Do you want to eat? Or do you want some painkillers?”

“No, I'm fine, Hyunjin. Uhm.. who?” Heejin glanced at the back, her eyes meeting Hyunjin’s friend’s. She raised her eyebrows. 

Hyunjin looked at her friend. “Ah, sorry. This is Yeojin. She's the friend I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, the only friend.” The girl added, receiving a death glare from Hyunjin. She giggled. “Hi, I'm Yeojin. You must be.. I don't know who you are. Hyunjin didn't tell me your name before or did she? I don't remember, sorry. By the way, I'm Yeojin. Hyunjin’s friend.”

“You introduced yourself twice..” Hyunjin sighed.

“Really? I expect you to remember my name, then.”

“Yeojin.”

Heejin giggled. “It's okay, I get your name, Yeojin. I'm Heejin.”

Yeojin got up and went towards the couple with the fries and a half eaten burger. She put them down, smiling at Heejin. “Hyunjin must be suck because she asked me to buy food for her only. Here, you can take the fries.”

“It's okay. It's me who told her not to buy anything for me because I'm already full.”

“It didn't taste good.” Hyunjin whispered to Heejin’s ear, and the girl just let out a soft chuckle. She watched how Yeojin rolled her eyes when she heard that. 

“I’m not returning your money, so I don't care. And I have to go now, need to pet my snail.” Yeojin sarcastically bowed at them before she sprinted out, leaving the door opened. Hyunjin could only sighed while Heejin giggled.

“I'm sorry, my friend is weird.”

‘Look who’s talking..’ Heejin said to herself and she held her laugh. Hyunjin noticed it, so she raised an eyebrow, confused. “She's fine to me.”

“Yeah, she's fine to me too.” Hyunjin looked down, suddenly went quiet. “She’s the only girl who understands me while the others judge me like they already know me.”

“Hyunjin..” Heejin stared at her girlfriend with concern but Hyunjin only scratched her head after that.

“So, do you want to share?” Hyunjin looked up, a smile plastered on her face but Heejin knows it wasn't real. The girl often covered her emotions, it's hard for Heejin to read her. 

Hyunjin lifted the burger up to Heejin’s face but Heejin immediately pulled it back down, she was staring at Hyunjin’s face, one hand went up to touch it. Her soft hand made the girl melted already, they smiled at each other. This one was real, Heejin knows it.

“I think I want to know a lot about you.” Heejin muttered.

“I want to know a lot about you too.” Hyunjin held the hand that was on her face. She dragged it to her lips and kissed it, while their eyes melted into each other’s gazes. 

“Whoops! Didn't mean to interrupt. I mean you guys are cute and everything but.. uh I left my phone..” Yeojin awkwardly tipped toed to Hyunjin’s bed, where her phone was. “So, I'm just going to take this.. and, yeah.. please continue. Pretend that I’m not here, eavesdropping, pfft.. I'm not eavesdropping, that's so old school. So yeah.. uhm..”

“Yeojin..”

“Okay, bye!” Yeojin ran out of the room. The sounds of her footsteps was heard loud and clear. And she still didn't close the door.

Heejin plan went well. She succeeded to make Hyunjin forgot about the Jeons bread. One time she talked to her parents through her phone, the elders had mentioned that Hyunjin didn't come to the bakery anymore. Heejin just giggled and joked, saying Hyunjin might be lost interest with their products, which makes them quite shocked.

She should feel bad about it but she didn't. Hyunjin started to eat anything else besides bread and she was glad. The girl also couldn't leave her even for a minute except when they have classes since that was inevitable. 

Hyunjin always come to her when she’s sad and kiss her head randomly when she’s happy. Now that their interactions were shown to the public, people started to get the news about them being together. 

At first, Heejin didn't mind that because Hyunjin told her to. Saying that it's normal but after a few days with their relationship exposed to the whole campus, Heejin started to hear things that she shouldn't have to. 

“The weird girl must put something on Jeon Heejin to make Heejin likes her.”

Heejin heard the conversation while she was searching for a book in the library. She didn't know their story became a hot topic on campus. 

“Really? Like a spell.. ?”

“Yeah, like that. You know when Hanwoo confessed to Heejin, next week we knew that the weird girl and Heejin were together. Isn't it weird? Why would Heejin rejected a charming looking man for a weird girl who likes bread?”

“You're right! We should be careful around that girl though.”

“Yeah.”

Two girls gossiping was the last thing Heejin wants to hear, especially about her and Hyunjin. Not to mention, how they called Hyunjin as the weird girl. Heejin was fuming behind the shelves. 

And Hanwoo?

Who the fuck was that?!

She didn't remember a man named Han, whatever it was, confessing to her. Nobody came up to her to confess. If she asks her friends, their answer will be the same because the four of them were always together all the time on campus. So there’s no man called Hanwoo coming to her. 

This news is false, Heejin can't believe people talked about it as if it was true. And where did they get this? Who told them?

Heejin put the book that she was holding back to the shelves. She needs to have a talk with these two girls before they spread this stupid news to anyone else. 

Before she could move, there's a hold on her arm, causing her to yelp. It scared the shit out of her that she slapped the person off her. Only then to notice that it was her girlfriend, grunting in pain. 

“Hyun! I’m so sorry!” 

Hyunjin just let out a giggle after that. She knew it was her fault for surprising the girl like that. She grinned. “Where are you going anyway?”

Heejin looked back to the girls who were still oblivious with her stare. She turned back to Hyunjin and stuttered. “I uh.. I just..”

“They don't worth it.”

Heejin immediately looked up, searching for Hyunjin’s eyes, but the girl purposely set her eyes on the books as if she was interested in them. Heejin noticed the changes of Hyunjin’s expression. She opened her mouth to say something but Hyunjin cut her.

“What book do you need?” Hyunjin changed the topic. She touched each book with her fingers but none of them catch her eyes. 

Hyunjin heard those girls too, Heejin thought. And she looked so cool about it. Just how? 

“If you have nothing to find then let's go out? I'm free right now, maybe we can have a date?” Hyunjin continued when Heejin didn't say anything. Just staring at the girl’s face. “Heejin?”

“Let’s go..”

They walked out of the alley, surprising those two gossip girls when they saw Hyunjin clasped her hand with Heejin while they walked out. Heejin shot a glance that she actually wanted to glare at them but Hyunjin walked too fast, she could only did it for two seconds but the girls still looked terrified. 

Once they stepped outside, Heejin heard a relief sigh came out from Hyunjin’s mouth. Like the girl was holding her breath when they were inside. So Heejin squeezed the taller girl’s hand, calling her attention.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Hyunjin replied with a smile first.

“Yes, what about you?”

“I… Hyun.. those girls..”

“Don't mind them.” Hyunjin said flatly, so they won't talk about it anymore. Things became quiet, Heejin didn't like it but she didn't have any topic in her head other than those two annoying girl that she almost jumped on if it wasn't because of Hyunjin. 

But Hyunjin broke the silence first. “So, who's Hanwoo?”

So, Hyunjin did think about it.

“I don't know Hyun, that's why I want to go to them. They were saying fake shit, I don't know a man named Hanwoo before. Even my friends don't know anything about him.” Heejin wanted to prove her girlfriend about it, she took out her phone, quickly tapped for the group chat. She typed, asking them about anyone named Hanwoo.

While waiting for her friends to answer, Hyunjin asked again. “So, no one confess to you?”

“No. Nobody comes to me for that.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “That's weird because-”

“Hyunjin, I don't like how this conversation goes..” Heejin said firmly. She didn't want to hear Hyunjin questions about her being someone else’s crush because they once talked about it before and it didn't turn out well.

“I'm sorry. I'm just.. you know.. I'm sorry..” Hyunjin put her forehead down on Heejin shoulder, keep apologizing. She was wrong but her head couldn't help but to always think about it. People started to open up about Hyunjin, a weird girl was dating a gorgeous girl, Jeon Heejin. She felt anxious. 

“It's okay, Hyun. Look.” Heejin brought the screen of her phone to Hyunjin’s face. Her friends had replied to her text.

Hyejooya : Never heard of him  
Hyejooya : Never heard of men

Yerimie : Lol  
Yerimie : Never heard of him too  
Yerimie : Why? Is he bad?

Chaewonie : Hyejoo can search up for him

Hyejooya : Yeah, it's easy to get the students profiles  
Hyejooya : Hold on

Yerimie : What’s wrong Heejin?  
Yerimie : Is he bad?

Hyejooya : Guys, there's a lot of Hanwoo in this college.  
Hyejooya : I wasn't paid enough to check on each of it  
Hyejooya : I didn't get paid at all

Sent : It’s okay Hye, you don't have to

Hyunjin nodded silently before Heejin took back her phone. “Let's go outside then.”

Hyunjin just wanted to bring Heejin away from the people in the college so they could have a private time. She didn't have the guts to say that, but Heejin already seen the obvious.

“Okay.”

“Heejin, it's not weird right?”

The said girl brought her attention to the girl next to her, cuddling closer. Hyunjin’s eyes weren't on her. They were on the sea right in front of them. “Weird what?”

“From what we used to be to what we are now? Isn't it weird when the hate we got towards each other suddenly gone? Is it weird if I don't feel weird about it? It's not right?” Hyunjin explained but she looked like she was struggling to say those words. Afraid that Heejin might not get it but she herself didn't get what she said.

“Huh?” Heejin raised an eyebrow before she chuckled. “I don't feel weird too. One time I almost kill you and next I can't stop thinking about you.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Yeah, like before, I always wait for you to grow bigger than me so I can beat you up but now I don't think I want that to happen. You're easy to hug.” Hyunjin embraced her girlfriend tightly as if her life depends on it. She pecked Heejin until the girl giggled at the ticklish feelings. 

“Hyun..”

“Hmm?”

“What about them?”

Hyunjin knows what Heejin means by ‘them’. She had been thinking about it even though she tried so hard to ignore it. People kept talking about their relationship especially when they walked past them. It was so uncomfortable, Hyunjin felt like she wants to make an announcement to the whole campus, telling everyone to shit the fuck up.

Wait.

Announcement.

“We can tell them..”

“Tell them what?” Heejin looked up to Hyunjin’s face, while the girl looked down on her. They kissed first before Hyunjin answered.

“Tell everyone that I'm your girl and you're my girl? So they will shut up?” Hyunjin pecked the girl’s lips again.

“WHAT?” Heejin sat up. She laughed. “We’re not celebrities, Hyun. I think we really need to ignore them. I know it's hard.”

Hyunjin sighed. “You're right. But if anyone ever say something bad about you, they will get it from me. I’ll send Yeojin.”

Heejin laughed again as she lay back against Hyunjin’s front and the girl hugged her again. “This is breathtaking.” She said, referred to the sea. They would rather be here than that campus, some people were being toxic there.

“You are.” Hyunjin muttered and Heejin smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~EPILOGUE~

Yeojin was running fast, which she thought was fast when people who saw her think that she was jogging in the hallways. Yet she needs to be quick, she needs to tell something important that involved her friends. 

And once she got to the right place, her eyes quickly scanned for the right girl. It's not that hard to spot the familiar girl, she already saw her at a table with her three other friends. Yeojin rushed to the girl. 

“Heejin!”

The said girl stopped laughing about her and her friends previous conversation as she turned her head to Yeojin. The short girl looked so exhausted but her eyes were wide like something bad just happened. 

“Yeojin? What's wrong?”

“Hyunjin!”

That's when she felt her heart dropped.

Heejin ran faster than Yeojin despite the girl was guiding her to the right place. She can't be slow when it's Hyunjin that they were talking about. When Yeojin said something bad happened to Hyunjin, Heejin didn't even bother to pack up her things and just followed the shorter girl. 

She didn't get to ask what was happening but hearing something ‘bad’, she couldn't think anymore. If anything happened..

Yeojin slowed down when they were at the place. Her eyes wandered around and she seemed to mumble something under her breath. When Heejin faced her, she shut her mouth. 

“Where is she?!”

“Uhm..” Yeojin scratched her head.

“Yeojin, where’s Hyunjin? What happened to her?!”

Yeojin sighed, hands up to her face. It made Heejin even more worried. “I'm sorry, Heejin. I can't save her.. I-” 

Then Yeojin saw a glimpse of Hyunjin behind the tree behind Heejin. She sighed in relief. “Yup, there she is..” She said to herself without Heejin hear. At first she thought the plan was ruined because Hyunjin wasn't there.

“What do you mean you can't save her?!”

“Well, she fell from a tree before-”

“WHAT!?” Heejin frowned. “Which tree?!”

“Behind you.” Yeojin said calmly and Heejin swirled around.

Only to find Hyunjin standing a couple meters before her, smiling at her. Doesn't seem like she just fell from a tree. Heejin gasped.

Hyunjin looked so good that day. She looked good everyday to Heejin but this time everything on her were new. Heejin never seen her in a turtleneck underneath a blazer and a pair of slacks before. She looked so formal, and Heejin likes this look. 

She loves anything on Hyunjin look but now she’s confused. What happened to ‘Hyunjin just fell from a tree’? 

“Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin cleared her throat. One hand was behind her back the whole time, another in her pocket. “Heejin.. I just want to say, I'm happy that my life turned out like how it was. That I met you, even if we didn't have a good start together. I’m glad that you're the person I happened to deal with ever since we were young. I'm so happy when we actually have feelings for each other in the worse time where we fought. I'm happy that we're both crazy *chuckled* I used to fantasize about punching you in the face because I can't do it for real but now, I don't think about it anymore. We finally found out about the obsession I had from my parents… I know that parts of you were wondering if I love you just because of that..”

Things became serious, Hyunjin can't look at her in the eyes as she was talking. 

“Yes, I love you because of that. They said it was a curse or whatever.. but..” Hyunjin finally looked up.

“As the time we were together, I learned a lot about you. Even I can say I know everything about you, and you know what it means? It means I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm not lying when I say I kept thinking about you and it was since we were young, since we go to the same school. And screw the curse, I don't need that to fall in love with you. I love you more than the obsession I had. And.. I think.. I think I forgot.. damn it!” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket while Heejin laughed at her antics.

She looked down on the paper and read it. “I think we should forget about the curse, it didn't bring good to our relationship. I want us to be the best couple in the world. Your parents love me and mine finally accepted you after we stood for each other. Yeojin loves you and your friends love me, well some of them.. but what I mean is you are the yeast to my flour ? What is this Yeojin…” 

Heejin giggled but she didn't realize that she was crying to the quite funny speech from Hyunjin while the girl didn't notice as she was busy reading the paper.

Then Hyunjin ignored the paper and looked up. “I mean you're the Heejin to my Hyunjin. I want to love you with all my heart- wait are you crying?”

Heejin touched her cheek and felt the wetness, she just chuckled as Hyunjin rushed towards her with a handkerchief. She wiped the girl’s tears with one hand while the other stayed on her back.   
“Yes, silly! I'm crying because of you.”

“I’m so sorry!”

“It's okay. I was just so happy.”

Hyunjin smiled as she returned it the same. “Me too.. So..” The girl finally brought the hand that she was hiding to the front. She was holding a pack of Jeons bread the whole time. “Bread? It's part of the ritual.”

Both of them laughed. Heejin took it and kissed the girl’s lips. Still caught Hyunjin off guard even though they had been together for almost a year now. And they passionately kissed until a voice interrupted them.

“This isn't part of the plan because I’m still here ?” Yeojin folded her arms. 

The couple turned to her and Heejin saw her other three friends were there too. Hyunjin just giggled softly. 

“I love you, Heejin. I don't know how to describe it anymore. Yeojin’s ideas were mostly stupid.”

Heejin kissed the girl’s lips one more time. “I love you too.”

“So are we going to celebrate this or not? You guys were being too long.” Hyejoo said. 

“So you guys knew?” Heejin raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin nodded at her and intertwined their hands together. Heading to where they were. 

“It's my plan after all but Hyunjin decided to mention about me disliking her..” Chaewon rolled her eyes and they just laughed. 

So if anyone ask Hyunjin to choose between Heejin and bread, she chose..

“Heejin. Always Heejin.” *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Done! My Twitter @qingsquadorbit if you have any suggestions, just tag me. I don't make curious cat bc I don't have much followers. 
> 
> For this story I hope you guys like it. If there's any grammar mistakes or any mistakes, I'm so sorry.


End file.
